Agent (Sequel To Spy)
by TheVoiceOfTheJellicles
Summary: Macavity is gone and Deme and Munkus are finally enjoying the happily ever after they deserved with their baby daughter, Jemima. But little do they, or any of the Jellicles know, the battle is far from over. Macavity is making plans. Deme and Munkus will have to learn the hard war that sometimes, darkness can come from unexpected places. I know that's from HP & CC! I DON'T OWN CATS
1. Chapter 1

AGENT

 **WELCOME TO AGENT! My brand my story! This is sequel to my story Spy. Please read that first or this will not make sense! I'm serious. Anyway… this is a few years before the Jellicle Ball we all know. This is a few years after Spy. Hope you enjoy! I won't do an Explaination Time for the Prologue because… reasons. Anyway, without further ado (I think):**

Prologue

A small calico kitten sat up on the top of a pile of junk, staring at the wide landscape in front of her. She breathed a sigh of wonder as she looked at everything she could see. She knew she wasn't supposed to be up here, but she loved the view so much.

"Jemima!" called another cat. Jemima thought it was her mother and tensed herself. A pure white queen followed closely by an orange, black and white tabby. When the two had caught up to Jemima, she relaxed.

"What are you doing up her Jem?" the white queen asked,

"Viccy, Teazer, you know how I like to look at the world around our Junkyard. It feels like a jail if I can't." Jemima explained. Victoria rolled her eyes.

"You dad told us not to let you up here." Victoria said as Rumpleteazer nodded in agreement. The two older queens rubbed against their younger best friend.

"We know yew wan' ter explawer, but given yaaahr parents pasts, it's just no safe fer you." Said Rumpleteazer said in her thick cockney accent. Jemima looked at Rumpleteazer, confused at why her older friend would say that. She didn't know of what her parents had been through to have her.

"Jemima! Rumpleteazer! Victoria!" called a distinctly male voice. Jemima turned to see her father, Munkustrap staring up at the trio. Jemima guiltily climbed down with Rumpleteazer and Victoria at her heels. Munkustrap looked at his daughter.

"Jemima, you know you can't go up there." He said. Jemima pouted.

"Why?!" she said angrily. Munkus looked confused at his daughter and at the tone that in no way suited her sweet face.

" _Because,_ " Munkus said, enunciating every syllable, "Someone could see you."

"So?" Jemima asked, a little less sass in her tone.

" _So_ ," came a voice behind Munkustrap. The owner of the voice revealed herself to be Jemima's mother, Demeter. "You could be attacked by… _Macavity_!"

At the name of her uncle, Jemima's ears flattened. She had been told by her parents and her friends of the stories of Macavity. She was terrified him as any logical kitten would be.

"Come on, Jemima," her parents beckoned her into their den. Jemima sighed, looked at her friends and followed her family into their den.

 **MEANWHILE IN THE HIDDEN PAW'S DEN**

Macavity looked at the little tom in front of him.

"Why did you come back?" he growled.

"Because, I hate that tribe. I enjoyed it here." Said the tiny tom.

"You did?" Macavity said sceptically, "Really?" The tom looked at him seriously. Far too seriously for a tom his age. He reminded Macavity of Demeter. That little b*tch that got away. Macavity once loved her. Now he despised her. And his brother, for taking her away from him.

"I have some news from the Jellicles." Said the tom, "Have you heard from the Junkyard?"

"Not since I lost contact with Demeter." Macavity said and sighed.

"Well…" the Tom said with a smirk not unlike Macavity's "Demeter has since had a kitten."

Macavity made a hissing sound with his teeth. _So Demeter thinks she can get away that easily?_ He thought. _She thinks she can just opt out and high-tail_ (excuse the pun) _to the Jellicle Junkyard? Be with my brother and have his little brats? No… no… no! Deme may no longer be in my arms, but there are more ways to kill someone._

"What's the kit's name?" Macavity asked,

"Jemima." The tom said boredly, "She's my stupid sister's friend."

Suddenly an idea formed in Macavity's head. A plan. A plan that didn't work last time because he let someone that had never been in the tribe, be his correspondent. This tom-kit had been in the tribe and still preferred the Hidden Paw. This tom-kit had his claws latched on the tribe. They trusted him. He had a connection to Macavity's most useful tool.

Macavity suddenly saw his plan as a giant chessboard against the Jellicles. Against Demeter. This time, he would have the checkmate.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: The Ball of Yarn

 **Sorry if I haven't posted Agent in a while. I've been busy. But it doesn't matter because I'm here now and I'm writing. Anyway, Explaination Time: Jemima is supposed to be asleep. But she isn't. BTW Macavity has formed his plan and it is in motion. Anyway, without further ado (I think):**

Chapter 1: The Ball of Yarn

Jemima threw the ball of yarn up and down on her bed. She felt the string sink into her claws. She knew she was supposed to be asleep but she wasn't tired. She was bored. Her parents had long since gone to bed. The sun was getting ready to return to the sky and bring light to the junkyard.

Jemima sighed and crawled out a gap by the window of the den and onto the roof. She looked to the moon. So big and bright, it looked like a giant ball of cheese. Maybe that's why the humans made giant round things of cheese. To worship the moon. Jemima watched over the Junkyard and felt her eyes droop. Her last image, a smallish tom wander into the junkyard.

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

Deme felt herself being shaken awake.

"Munkus!" she cried, "What is the matter with you?"

"It's Jemima!" He said frantically and Deme paled. What was wrong with Jem? She sat up.

"Where is she?" Deme asked, her voice rising in fear.

"I don't know." Munkus replied and shot off, Deme following close behind. Deme and Munkus searched all over the den.

Dem was about to get Bombalurina when she stopped. There it was, the soft snoring of a kitten.

"Munkus," she asked and he was at her side, "Did you look on the roof." They both stopped. There it was again. Kitten snores. They both smiled.

"I'll go get her," Munkus said as he climbed up out of the hole by the window and out of sight. He came back shortly with a grumpy, barely awake Jemima at his heals.

"Daa-aaa-aaad!" she complained, "I was sleeping." Munkus smiled,

"On the roof, sweetheart. On the roof." Jemima pouted her famous pout. Demeter laughed and nuzzled her daughter.

"You know you can't be out there late at night." She said.

"Why not?" Jem asked, "It was so incredible out there. The wind in your fur. The night smells. The moon. It looked like a giant cheese!" Munkus and Deme laughed, "I even saw someone!"

Munkus and Deme's faces fell.

"Who?" Deme asked, trying to act nonchalant. Jemima shrugged.

"I don't know. He was small-ish. And he looked like one of the others. I just don't know who."

Deme and Munkus looked at each other.

"Why don't you go outside and look for your friends." Munkus said, "Mum and I… need to talk."

And with that, Jemima lept out the door into the blinding sunshine. She immediately spotted Rumpleteazer and Victoria, lounging on the TSE-1. Jemima pranced up to them and lept onto the car boot. She settled herself in a little nook in between her friends. Victoria laughed as she felt the familiar pressure of Jemima pressing against her.

"You're out late, Jem," she said, "Usually you're the one up here at the crack of dawn."

"I slept in today." Jemima replied. Rumpleteazer let out a cackle of laughter.

"Right," she said "And I'm a potato."

Jemima shoved Teazer so she unbalanced and fell off the boot. Teazer got up and rubbed her head tenderly.

"Good one Jem." she said grumpily,

Jem and Vic weren't listening. They were both cacking themselves. Rumpleteazer wasn't having it and shoved both of them off as well. Victoria smirked an evil smile and pushed Teazer back. Soon they were trying to stay on the car boot as the others tried to push them off. They heard a bemused cough and immediately sat down.

It was Mungojerrie.

Jemima rolled her eyes, "What do you want?"

Jerrie smiled. "Having fun, are we?"

Victoria folded her arms. "What's it to you?" she asked sassily. Jerrie smiled. After waiting a moment for him to respond, Teazer, got off the car boot and shoved her twin brother before sprinting back to the car boot. Jerrie smirked mischievously and came at them. And so the game began again, now with Jerrie involved. They're game moved to the centre of the Junkyard. Victoria moved backwards and accidentally bumped into Plato as he sat with Pounce, Tumble, Etcetera and Electra.

"Sorry," Vic said quietly as Jem and Teazer snickered. Vic had had the biggest crush on Plato for a while so this was going to be interesting.

"Nah, its fine." Plato said.

"FINE?!" Etcetera said, angling for a game, "She hit you in the back! Push her back!"

Jemima raised her eyebrow, "So if I push you," she said as she sauntered over Etccy, "Then you'll have to push me… BACK!"

On 'BACK', Jemima push Etcetera forcing her to do a summer-sault. Etccy, rolled over and sat up. And chased after Jem. And yet again the game began. The nine kittens lept and jumped around trying to avoid their friends. Soon, a few of the older cats had joined in. Etccy squealed in delight as she pushed Tugger off his feet. It was when Munkus and Deme walked out of their den, did the game stop. All the cats looked down, guiltily. Deme laughed and pushed her daughter. Soon the whole tribe (aside from Jenny, Jelly, Gus, Asp, Skimble and Deuteronomy, who were watching and laughing) were playing around, on the ground.

Too soon, night fell and the cats were forced to go back to their dens to sleep. Jemima laughed in bed as she thought of her pushing Alonzo in Bomba who was not best pleased. She shoved him a little too hard and he landed on the floor with a thud.

Jemima's memories eventually turned to dreams and she curled into her pillow, fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Extra Little Bit Special

 **Welcome back! This is a brand new chapter and it's awesome! This is about to go to 15 year-old fun and games. Like slumber party silliness (not for shadowing at all). Anyway, Explaination Time: (In the words of iiSuperwomanii) Jemima had seen Mungojerrie every day since the day she was born but today she saw something a little bit extra special. Sorry if the start is a little… weird. Deme and Munkus are having a moment while Jemima is asleep. Anyway… without further ado (I think):**

Chapter 2: Extra Little Bit Special

Demeter stroked her daughter's head fur. Munkus sat nearby and smiled. Jemima twitched in her sleep.

"She's so beautiful." He said.

"Yes. How long do you think it will take her to find a mate?" Demeter asked. Munkus' eyes widened in agitation.

"Don't talk about that." He hissed. "It's hard enough that she's already going to an all genders sleepover. I played spin-the-bottle at one." He shuddered, "I still have nightmares of when I had to kiss Bomba."

Deme snorted and broke into uncontrollable fits of laughter.

"You… kissed… Bom… Bal… Ur… In… a? And… you… never… told… me?" she said through laughing.

Munkus laughed too.

"Yes. I kissed Bomba. But I was about _her_ age." He said as he gestured to their daughter, who continued to sleep. He came over and curled around the two of them.

"I must be the luckiest tom in the world." He purred. Demeter smiled at his comment and nuzzled him.

"You must." She said.

"I have an amazing mate," Demeter kissed his neck. "A beautiful daughter," he stroked Jemima's head, "Fantastic friends," He looked at the doorway. Demeter finished his sentence.

"Everything I wanted and thought I'd never deserve." Munkus smiled. He squeezed Deme in a hug. There was a squeal and they released. Jemima was looking unbelievably grumpy.

"Muu-uuu-um! Daa-aa-aad! I was sleeping! C'mon! You know I won't sleep at the sleepover!" she complained. Demeter smiled.

"You'll be heading to Viccy's soon anyway. In fact, we should head there know."

 **TWO HOURS LATER**

Jemima sat in a circle with Victoria, Quaxo, Electra, Plato, Etcetera, Tumble, Pounce, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, playing truth or dare. It was Etcetera's turn to and Rumpleteazer (known for being extreme with both truths and dares)

"Truth!" Etccy said triumphantly. Teazer muttered something that sounded like coward.

"Okay…" she said. "Out of all the toms here, who would you be most likely to mate?"

Etccy looked like she had been standing in her head for an hour. Electra, Jemima and Victoria were trying not to laugh. Like Victoria had a huge crush on Plato, Etccy was head over paws for Pouncival. He had no idea.

"Umm… I don't… I mean if I have to choose… I guess… maybe… Pounce?" she stuttered. The other three queens weren't even trying to hide the fact that they were laughing uncontrollably.

"Okay, Jem's turn." Said Etccy, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth. Gimme two." Jem said boredly.

"One. Is it true your uncle is Macavity?" asked Etccy.

"Yes." Jemima said boredly. The others made burn sound effects.

"Two. Is it true you were going to have siblings but they were still-born?"

Jemima looked at Etccy, confused. She didn't know much about her past.

"I don't know." She said, honestly. Etccy rolled her eyes.

"This game is getting boring. Let's play spin the bottle instead." They all looked around nervously. They had all heard of that game.

"Okay!" Rumpleteazer said happily. And so the game began. Rumpleteazer spun the 'bottle' that was really an open tuna can that the lid had been filed down to a point. It landed on Mungojerrie. He laughed as he kissed his sister.

Next to Teazer was Electra. She spun the can. It landed on Quaxo. It was well known that Letcy and Quaxo were together. They both leaned in for a simple kiss.

Next to Electra, Victoria was trying to blend into her surroundings. Being white, it wasn't working. She spun the can and it landed on Plato. Jemima nearly cried from laughing. Plato shrugged. He kissed Victoria and she blushed profusely. And it was obvious.

Jemima laughed until she realised something. She was next to Victoria. It was her turn. Jemima nervously spun the can. It seemed to spin forever like in those dreams. Finally, it stopped. And on the worst person. Mungojerrie. Jemima found him annoying and obnoxious. Like all the bad things about Rumpleteazer times a hundred. Jerrie seemed to be as uncomfortable as she was. They looked at each other, not making a move towards each other.

"Hurry up!" shouted Etcetera, impatiently.

Jemima shuffled forward awkwardly. Jerrie copied her lead. They leaned forward and suddenly, their lips met. It was slightly weird. Jemima felt slightly awkward but she didn't pull away. Jemima knew that her friends were watching her. She didn't care.

"Okay. Okay! That's my best friend you're making-out with." Shouted Rumpleteazer. They pulled apart, laughing their asses off. Jemima turned a bright red and curled back behind Victoria. Jem looked at Jerrie. He was also bright red and was being attacked by the other toms. Electra rubbed Jemima's back.

"Don't worry, Jem," She whispered, "It happens to all of us."

"Yeah." Added Teazer, "Just please, if you two must make-out, make sure I am not around."

Jemima shoved Teazer and rolled her eyes.

"Hey!" Etcetera called, trying to remove the awkwardness, "Who's going with who, to the Jellicle Ball?"

"I'm going with my sister." Jerrie called and Rumpleteazer rolled her eyes.

"Yeah." She sighed. "I'm not kidding. I promised him last year after I went with… Alonzo."

"Ohh… kay." Electra said "I'm going with Misto." And Misto nodded in agreement.

"Bomba promised she would dance with me." Pouncival said gleefully.

"Admetus and I will just be chillin'." Etcetera said boredly.

"Ummm…" Victoria said nervously, "I'm… doing the mating dance." Jemima squealed in delight though everyone was more interested in knowing who she was dancing with. Plato shifted uncomfortably. Jemima noticed this. Did he have a crush on Viccy? Was he jealous? Victoria didn't elaborate on who she was dancing with. Everyone was hanging on her to say more. Finally, after taking the hint that she wasn't going to continue without provocation, Electra burst.

"OH MY GOD! WHO IS IT?" she shouted. Victoria smiled and Plato looked away and towards the ground.

"I am going to dance with… Plato." The queens jumped up and down, squealing none too loudly while the toms attacked Plato playfully.

"Wait," said Etcetera, "Who's Jemima going with?" they all looked at her. Jemima realised. She never asked anyone. Tumble shrugged.

"Me, I guess." He said. Jemima shrugged as well.

"Yeah…" Jemima said. Tumble's sweet. Doesn't matter anyway.

Suddenly all the lights went out. The queens all screamed. All the toms clumped together. The sky turned murderously red. Jemima, Victoria and Teazer scampered out the open window. Victoria held onto Jemima as Teazer hissed at the air. Demeter and Munkustrap came running out of their den. They didn't see the kittens.

"Macavity!" Demeter cried.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: There's No One like Macavity

 **I HAVE HAD WAY TOO MUCH SUGAR! I AM ON FIYAH! Lol… JK… Rowling XD! Sorry for the pun. And sorry that I was away. My computer wouldn't 'accept' the internet. Don't ask me why. I don't know. I'm no Bill Gates or something. Anyway… Explaination Time: Another continuation chapter. Yay! So… without further ado (I think):**

The bright red fur of the Napoleon of Crime appeared over the eerie junk. He didn't say anything but just crawled over to the centre. Apparently he hadn't seen any of them. For being able to see in the dark, he was rather blind.

Munkustrap wrapped his arms around Demeter. He scanned the area. Most of the Jellicles were smart and stayed inside. Aside from Alonzo (good tom) and… a few of kittens? Munkus made no move over to them. Macavity hadn't noticed them. Munkus could see Victoria's fur, glowing in the strange. Munkus' paled. With Victoria was here there was no doubt that there was also…

"Jemima." Demeter whispered. Suddenly Macavity realised there were cats about.

"Hello my darling mate, or, should I say… ex-mate." Demeter looked sick with hatred. "How have you been, sweetheart?"

Munkus prayed Deme would resist the urge to spit fire at him.

"Better now you are gone." She said while Munkus swore at her in his head.

"Oh really my sweet?" he said sickeningly sweet. He turned to the small pile of kittens and Munkus paled. Two of the kittens made it away but one was caught on Macavity's long claw.

Jemima struggled to get off but it was no use. She was caught on him.

"Mommy!" she cried "Help me!" tears were flowing out her eyes. Demeter tugged on Munkus arms.

"Jemima!" she shouted "Macavity! Let her go!"

Macavity looked from Demeter to the struggling Jemima hanging off his claw.

"Oh!" He said seemingly to Jemima "Who's this? Is this your mommy? Who's holding onto her too? Your daddy." Jemima was curled into a ball. She was shaking.

"Macavity!" Munkustrap called, "Let her go! She was never a part of this!"

"She was made a part of this when you had her!" Macavity called "But fine. Take your stupid daughter back." And he thrust Jemima at her parents none too softly, causing them to all fall over.

"You'll be praying for those words when I'm done with you."

Jemima clung to her parents as Macavity seemed to melt into the darkness of night. Once he was gone, Demeter wrapped her arms around Jemima.

"Jemima!" she cried, "Are you okay."

Jemima didn't respond. She had been traumatized by the experience. She took one look at her parents and ran back to Victoria and Rumpleteazer who both hugged her protectively. Jemima whispered something that sounded like "Let's go inside." And disappeared inside the den from which they came with Rumpleteazer and Victoria followed closely behind, whispering quietly.

Munkustrap and Demeter looked at each other, speechless.

"N… now… now what?" Demeter asked nervously. Munkus shrugged and started walking back to their den. This made Demeter furious.

"MUNKUSTRAP!" She called. He either didn't hear her or ignored her. Judging by the distance between them, Deme guessed it was the second option. She ran after him.

"MUNKUSTRAP! WAIT!" she called, but he still ignored her. She ran faster and caught his shoulder, twisting him so he was forced to face her.

"MUNKUSTRAP! ARE YOU GOING TO ACT LIKE THIS DIDN'T JUST HAPPEN?" She shouted. Munkus shouted back at her.

"I DON'T KNOW HOW TO ACT, RIGHT NOW! DEMETER!" Demeter sighed. They were probably doing exactly what Macavity wanted. This wasn't about them. This was about looking after Jemima and protecting her from Macavity. Munkus apparently didn't share her idea. He huffed stormed away.

 **MEANWHILE…**

Jemima sat in the corner of the den, while all the other kittens spoke quietly. Jemima shivered before getting up and sitting with Rumpleteazer, Victoria, Plato (who had his arm around Viccy) and Mungojerrie. Jemima didn't stop shaking so Mungojerrie put his arm around her. Suddenly, her heart raced.

 _Wait._ She thought. _Why am I so nervous? It's not that I like him or anything. Right? Oh Heaviside. If Teazer knew, she would skin me._ Jemima pretended to act natural and rested her head on his shoulder. The next thing she knew, it was morning and Rumpleteazer wasn't happy. Well… at her. She can't be mad for the _whole_ day, could she? It was the day of the Jellicle Ball. No one can be mad. _Wait a minute._

 _It's the day of the Jellicle Ball._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: The Jellicle Ball part 1

 **Welcome to chapter 4 of Agent! I wrote this while watching the** 's ' _What's New Pussycat!'_ __ **Seriously, go check them out. It's hosted by the one, the only, RUM TUM TUGGER! By the way… , I expect two thousand dollars in the mail from that. I'm kidding. REALLY! Just kidding.**

Chapter 4: The Jellicle Ball

Jemima paced behind the back of the Junk. The minutes were ticking down 'til the Jellicle Ball began. It was her first Jellicle Ball. Her best friend was coming of age. Her other best friend was for once going to be professional. She had _one_ freakin' solo. Every other kitten that had never been to the Jellicle Ball would get at least _two_ solos. It wasn't fair. Most of the solos were singing ones. The only dancing solos were for those like Victoria who were naturally gifted. Jem could dance okay. But she thought she could sing. Apparently she couldn't. She needed to prove to Old Deuteronomy that she was a good singer.

Suddenly all the lights went out. It had begun. Her mum wandered out to the Junkyard to check the area. Suddenly a light dragged across the 'yard, obviously startling her. She hissed and ran away. It was like 3.00am. Who in the heck is up to make that light? Suddenly her father was there. And all the cats that she couldn't even see, were suddenly there. Even Electra. Getting to be there before the song started. Lucky thing.

All at once the song began. Jemima's Mum and Dad could both sing so well. It was such a shame that she was such and average alto. It was rather sad. She was lost in her own thoughts when she heard Coricopat's voice. _Oh crap!_ She thought as she rushed onstage. She delivered her line and could almost feel the other cats rolling their eyes. She danced anyway. Who cares what a few cats thought?

She was nearing the end of the first song when she and the other cats noticed a human standing there, completely bewildered. Honestly. Crack a book! Surely they're in one. Anyway, Victoria began to show signs that said she was about dance. Once they had broken into our three groups, she went behind all of them and began to dance. When we had left the Junkyard so Viccy could dance, Teazer and Jem tried to watch, but Cass and Etccy crossed in front of us.

"Listen, Jem." Began Etccy, "We know you're cute and all…" and Cass cut her off.

"But you can't sing for sh*t and your dancing sucks." Jemima looked disgusted.

"Why does that matter?" she asked as she tried to see around Cass to Victoria with no such luck.

"It matters…" said Cassandra as she pulled herself into the view of the tiny calico, "Because I don't want a little wannabe screwing up my ball." She hissed. Jemima looked at Teazer who just shrugged, unsure of what to say. The Siamese continued.

"Look at yourself, Jemima. You'll never have the beauty or grace of Victoria. You'll never have the quirky cuteness of Rumpleteazer's voice. You'll never be great. Which is a shame, because you are the daughter of one of the best singers in the Junkyard." Cass' eyes lost focus as she thought of Munkus.

Jemima sighed and rolled her eyes.

"What is your point?" she said, boredly.

"My point is…" Cass began again as she grabbed the scruff of Jemima's neck. Her claws were so sharp, Jemima felt a few drops of blood creep down her neck and, come to rest on her back. As Jemima shivered Cass started again.

"My point is," she thrust Jemima close to her, "When you don't have to dance, you _don't_. When you don't have to sing you _don't_. If you must dance or sing, you'll stay at the back. _Got it_?" she hissed. Jemima shivered.

"Got it." She whimpered. Cassandra threw Jemima back down. Etccy mouthed a sorry and followed after Cass. Jemima curled into a ball as Teazer stared in shock.

"Jem…" Teazer whispered, "It's not true. You're an amazing singer. You just don't trust yourself."

"No!" Jemima hissed as she pushed Teazer back, her eyes swimming with tears. The air was suddenly filled with the sound of Quaxo's voice as he called the rest of the Jellicles back to the moonlight. Jemima hissed at Rumpleteazer as she slid into the clearing.

Jemima followed Cassandra's advice. She didn't take part in the Cockroach Tap. She heard Tugger appear. She liked to annoy her Dad by acting like Etccy around Tugger. He made his way towards her and a smile crept onto her face as a giggled bubbled out her lips. She showed off to Etccy, who shot her dirty looks. Serves her right by being so supportive of the cruel abyssian.

When Etccy started overly squealing, it took all of Jemima's willpower not to smack her. Honestly, he was half their age. She needed to fall for someone more appropriate. Like Pouncival. Jemima rolled her eyes. Pathetic.

Suddenly, Tugger stopped. An old, decrepit queen, wandered onto the clearing. Every cat looked at her, knowing exactly who she was. Jemima only saw a poor queen in need of a helping hand. Quaxo beat her to the queen, but Jem's father stopped him. Jemima reached forward, but Skimble stopped her.

"No, she's a bad cat." He whispered. Jem followed Skimble and took a seat onto the ground. Pounce came towards her and Jem was proud off him…

Until he scratched her and Jemima wanted to scratch him herself.

"Who is she?" Jem asked, but she was drowned out by the old queen's silky voice. Jemima let this queen's voice fill her. This cat was her goals. Her voice was so pure.

"Who is she?" Jem tried again but this time she was drowned out by her mother. Jemima watched the queen as she continued to wander as if she didn't hear Jem's mother. Jem was about to ask again, when her mother answered for her.

 _And who would ever suppose that that was Grizabella, The Glamour Cat?_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: The Jellicle Ball part 2 – "Stay out of my way!"

 **Welcome back! This is so interesting to write. By the way (if you didn't get it from the last chapter) this is the Jellicle Ball that we all know and love. Explaination Time: This is a continuation chapter. I love them. It makes my life so much easier. This is a short pre-chapter description. Whatever. BTW: I am going to bash Bustopher Jones because I don't like him. Please don't send me hate comments.**

Jemima had heard of Grizabella, though only through over hearing her father and her grand-father discussing her in hushed tones. She didn't know much about the poor queen, only that she was despised her. She joined in the rest of the Jellicle's voices as they repeated Demeter's line, though Jemima lacked the harshness the other cats possessed in her voice.

Very quickly, new music filled the air and Jemima looked at Viccy. She paled. Her stuck up father, Bustopher Jones, was here. Viccy despised her father, for he never went to see his own children and often acted if they didn't exist. Jemima watched, Jennyanydots, Jellylorum, and even Bombalurina sing of the fat tuxedo, full of love and admiration. Jemima couldn't help but roll her eyes. Who did he think he was? Friggin' Everlasting Cat? Jemima was abruptly brought back to reality as she felt Victoria's paws on her back and her voice whisper:

"Wotcher, Jem."

Stupid Bustopher almost walked on top of them, had it not been for Viccy alerting her and Jem's father pulling her back. Jemima zoned out of the rest of the song, unaware of stood, until a crack of lightning brought her back to reality. Jemima hissed in fear when she heard her mother cry;

"Macavity!" Jemima turned in a complete circle and Jemima ran.

Once away from the clearing, Jemima curled behind an old, rusty car front. Her ears pricked at a strange yet familiar sound. Jem wasn't sure she had heard it so when she heard it again, a smile crept onto her face. Trust Rumpleteazer to go out thieving on the night of the Jellicle Ball. Jemima peeked out at the clearing. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were both still there. They were singing. About themselves. Jemima put a paw to her forehead.

Not trust Teazer to steal, trust Rumpleteazer to make a song about herself and her partner in crime. Jemima's heart flittered at the thought of him. Jem forced herself to take several deep breaths. _You can't think that._ She thought. _He's your best friend's brother. He's strictly off limits. He is strictly off limits. He is strictly off limits…_

Jemima repeated this over and over in her head, therefore she didn't notice a certain, ginger tom creep up behind her until he was literally on top of her. Jemima squeaked and the tom laughed at her.

"Plato!" Jemima cried. Plato ruffled Jemima's head fur.

"What's up Jemima?" he asked as she fidgeted, moving in a way so she was able to breathe. Jemima rolled over and faced him.

"What do you want?" Jemima asked, extremely irritated. Plato rolled off her.

"Nothin'." Plato laughed as Jemima stuck her tongue out at him. "You just looked far too happy. It's not right." Jemima smirked evilly. He had walked into this one.

"Is that what you're gonna do to your and Viccy's kittens?" Plato narrowed his eyes. Dammit!

"Dammit, Jemima! I'm trying to enjoy single life for a little while longer." Plato pouted.

"I'm sure Victoria wants to know that you would rather spend time flirting and messing about with her best friend instead of making plans about your new life together. True love." Plato shot her a dirty look.

Jemima clambered up onto top right paw side of the car. She was sure that she was out of sight, so Teazer and Jerrie could have their moment in the spotlight. Jemima heard a hiss and looked down towards the left paw side of the car and the tire. Munkus was crouched there, looking mischievous. Jemima shot him a quizzical look. Jem's father mouthed the words:

 _Gonna catch 'em in the act._

Jemima felt her own mischievous smile make its way onto her own face. She winked at her father. Oh, this would be fun.

When Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie ran to the TSE-1, Jemima winked at her before curled onto ground. Quaxo ran to get something Jemima couldn't see. She was about to ask, when she was tackled to the floor by Plato. She prayed that Victoria didn't see. All too soon, Deuteronomy had arrived and Jemima was being told her favourite story. The Awful Battle of the Pekes and the Pollicles. Admetus played Rumpus Cat perfectly. He slightly freaked her out. But in a good way. The way that you wanted out of a superhero.

Jemima was forced to bow, though she did it mockingly. She was still bitter that he didn't give her another solo, though he had a point. She slid to the ground, and curled next to her mother.

"You're doing so well."

Deuteronomy sang out into the crowd of cats. He seemed to be casting a spell, because they all felt their eyes droop. They all curled down to rest, when it happened again.

The lights burned bright red and the air was filled with crashing thunder. Demeter again cried:

"Macavity!"

Jemima went to run and hide in her previous spot. She was almost out of the moonlight, when she felt her legs stop and she crumpled, still fully exposed in the pale light. She suddenly felt a tugging sensation at the base of her tail, and was forced to creep out, but slid under her father's legs. She looked up at him as he closed his arms around her. She wandered around the right side of the junk but it seemed to have a force field around the clearing. She saw Cassandra hiss at her to get out of the way. She was pulled into the centre with apparently Victoria and was pulled into a dance until Alonzo arrived and broke their spell. He led Jemima to the back and whispered, to teach her to dance. He spun her around, apparently teaching her grace, then pulled into him who was whispering into her ear,

"Pull up." As he rubbed and smoothed her fur. Everyone went into a circle and Jem saw Cass hiss at her again from across the circle. When she was forced to sing, her voice was barely a whisper. He tried to smile at Bombalurina, but she was smiling at Teazer. Jemima tried to dance and sing at the same time but completely failed at both.

Jemima fell to the ground when all the lights went out and felt a full tugging sensation again, but this time all over her body. She felt herself moving to the music, but this time without the awkward flicky-ness that made her look like a spastic eagle. She had had the same amount of grace as Victoria. She felt her self-esteem rise drastically, though she didn't join in Bomba's small, sexy dance. She didn't trust herself _that_ much. Suddenly, all the cats curled together and Jemima sank towards Tumblebrutus. Jemima, facing the front, couldn't watch her friend dance, though she had a feeling that wasn't a curse for Viccy. She would freak out of she knew both her friends are watching her. Jem felt Tumble's claws against her back. They all eventually pulled together with all the other cats and drifted into unconsciousness…

Jemima was jerked awake and startled by the presence of another cat. It was Grizabella. Yet again she was pulled again into a graceful dance. She still stayed to the Abyssian's advice, and stayed behind the others. She felt Cass' eyes on her back, which made her shrink further to the back of her 'kitten's dance'. She was ready to just wait til the end, when she saw her parents staring at her. They looked slightly disappointed. This made pricks of tears in her eyes. This made Jemima to something crazy and probably dangerous (Cassandra's wrath).

She ran to the front of the dance. She heard Cass hiss behind her, but she didn't care. She was owning the dance. She danced full of confidence til the end. Panting and elated, she reached for Old Deuteronomy, who smiled at her approvingly. Jemima smiled, until she saw Grizabella re-enter the Junkyard. Yet again, kittens reached for her, and yet again, they were denied by their guardians. Jemima had to do something. She heard Jelly sing mockingly, at poor Grizabella and felt a pang of sadness. She rushed forward and delivered a line, rather poorly, and was dragged away from poor Grizabella. As soon as she left the clearing, Cass came across her.

"I thought I told you to stay out of my way." She hissed. Alonzo came into view.

"Lay off her," He said, "You're just jealous. She danced incredibly, even better than you."

Cass swatted at Alonzo, who chuckled and winked at her.

"You were amazing." He said, before walking off. Cassandra narrowed her eyes and stalked away. Jemima crawled into the old clay pipe and waited til she could return.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: The Jellicle Ball part 3

 **NO TIME TO TALK! Explaination Time: Continuation chapter. Blah, blah, blah. Onto the story. Sorry, this is my favourite part. Don't judge me, about saying Jemima is crap. I actually think Veelre is incredibly talented and amazing. It just works with the story. Also, this is going to be a long chapter. Anyway… without further ado (I think)…**

Chapter 6: The Jellicle Ball part 3

Jemima nervously crept into the clearing. She scanned the area. Grizabella had left and several cats come back into the pure moonlight. Jemima crawled onto the centre of the Junkyard to wait for a sign of what was to happen next. Jelly brought and old, wise-looking tom into the clearing. Once everyone had taken a seat, Deuteronomy's voice filled their minds.

 _The moments of happiness . . ._

 _We had the experience but missed the meaning_

 _And approach to the meaning restores the experience_

 _In a different form, beyond any meaning_

 _We can assign to happiness . . ._

Jemima looked around, all the cats were in some sort of trance, but clearly didn't understand what Deuteronomy was singing. Jemima did though.

 _The past experience revived in the meaning_

 _Is not the experience of one life only,_

 _But of many generations - not forgetting_

 _Something that is probably quite ineffable_

Jemima felt herself being pulled up by Coricopat and Tantomile. Oh no! Please don't make her sing. She wasn't good enough. Please no! Jemima's mouth opened she began to sing, against her will. She braced herself for the mockery that was her voice. Suddenly a bright, beautiful sound filled the air.

 _Moonlight, turn your face to the moonlight_

 _Let your memory lead you_

 _Open up, enter in_

It took a second for Jemima to realise that the voice belonged to her. She was making the incredible sound. It was mesmerising. It was amazing. It was her's.

 _If you find there the meaning of what happiness is_

 _Then a new life will begin_

Jemima sank to the floor. She felt a shiver run through her as if whatever had caused the angelic voice to ripple through her, had left her, but when she opened her mouth to sing again, the voice was still there. Jemima saw her mother and father beam at her and she felt a pang of pride.

She sat down, near Old Deuteronomy, ready to listen to Jellylorum sing about Gus the theatre cat. Jemima kind of zoned out until she felt a poke on her shoulder. It was Tantomile. She gestured out of the clearing as the sky turned a dark, purple colour. This was the one thing that always scared Jemima.

 _Growltiger's Last Stand._

That song and dance freaked her out. The worst was her costume. It was actually, genuinely terrifying. She hated it. She slid off the clearing, behind Tantomile. She was sliding the helmet on, when she noticed Mungojerrie smiling, shyly at her. She shot him a quizzical look and got a shrug in response. Jemima turned around in a huff. She heard the sound of claws hitting the junkyard floor. Jemima whirled around, to find Mungojerrie, now inches from her face. She could smell his scent, so clearly, one would think that the entire area smelled like him. He smelt like… the tang of sea water. And fresh parchment. And something sharp like mint, but with a cherry-like under scent.

Jerrie chuckled and brought Jemima back to reality. He lifted her chin up to him. She was so small, that even with her chin lifted, she barley came up to his chest. She stood on her tippy-claws, so she might be able close the distance between their lips. Jerrie smiled wider and reached down. Their noses were inches apart. Jemima looked over Jerrie's shoulder and saw Rumpleteazer scowling at them. Jemima immediately pulled away and was gone before Jerrie could muster a cry of confusion.

Jemima avoided both Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer all throughout both Growltiger's Last Stand and Skimbleshanks the Railway cat. All throughout the songs, Jemima's original voice was replaced by the heavenly voice that had flowed out of her. By that point, Jemima knew that the new voice was here to stay. Jemima also wasn't as awkward when it came to dance, though she didn't nearly a graceful as Victoria, but she did still challenge Rumpleteazer in dance and singing ability. It wasn't exactly fair, though, because she and Rumpleteazer had immensely different styles.

Yet another crash of thunder and blood red sky appeared. Jemima hissed at the area around her in fright. She huddled next to Etcetera, having completely forgotten the tabby's previous betrayal and headed toward her father. Before she could get to Munkus, Skimble held onto both her and Etccy, protectively. Jemima was beginning to calm down, when Macavity himself appeared on top of a pile of Junk. She hissed at him. He disappeared. Another crash of thunder. Jemima curled up against her father's leg. She heard her mother cry:

"Macavity!" and tried not to roll her eyes. It was obvious that it was Macavity.

Macavity reappeared on the other side of the clearing, dangerously close. Jemima tried to hiss at Mac, though not threateningly. Macavity, again, was gone. Jemima curled down, defensively. The other cats began to relax. Maybe it was another scare. Maybe they would be safe. Maybe…

Macavity caught them off guard. He lept up from behind them. They all ran to scratch him, but he held out a paw and they all felt themselves freeze. No matter what they tried, they couldn't move. All they could do was watch in horror as Macavity's henchants lept up from behind him and catnapped Old Deuteronomy.

All of a sudden, Macavity was gone. Jemima followed her father out of the clearing. Jemima quickly lost track of her father and turned towards the clearing. Her mother was still there. So was Bomba. Jemima's eyes dragged across the clearing, she saw… Victoria, curled under a box. Etcetera was inches away from her. Cassandra was curled behind a tire. Electra and Rumpleteazer were curled together. Tantomile was curled around an old wheel. Basically all the queens were there aside from Jenny, Jelly and Exotica. Jemima watched her mother and Bomba sing and dance about the so called Napoleon of Crime, Macavity.

Jemima decided to join in the end chorus, just to rub it in Cassandra's face, though it was truly nothing. Nothing until Jemima and Rumpleteazer froze at something Demeter sang:

 _And they say that all the cats whose wicked deeds are widely known._

 _I might mention_ _ **Mungojerrie**_ _, I might mention Griddlebone._

Rumpleteazer looked at Jemima. She had paled. First of all. Griddlebone? Didn't Jemima, herself sing the line,

 _Then Griddlebone she gave a screech for she was badly skeered._

 _I am sorry to admit it, but she quickly disappeared._

Disappeared? So that means Griddle did survive. But that wasn't what was bothering her.

"Mungojerrie." Jemima breathed. He was with Macavity? How long ago was that? What happened?

Jemima danced the rest of the song, with this question pulling at her mind.

Munkustrap re-joined the queens. Jemima instinctively slid towards her father. Suddenly Macavity appeared behind them. Jemima shivered in fear. He gestured behind them.

It was Deuteronomy. Jemima slid forward with the rest of the kittens and a few of the elders to greet the old tom. Jemima crawled along next to him, when she noticed her mother inhibiting strange movements. She hunched on her back claws, hissing at seemingly Old Deuteronomy. Jemima was confused. Didn't Demeter want Deuteronomy? Jemima looked at Demeter, then back a Deuteronomy. Demeter ran forward, forcing her to slide towards Munkus. He seemed just as confused as she was. Demeter ran towards them, protecting them both, hatred in her eyes. Then Demeter did something no one in the tribe could have expected.

She lept onto Old Deuteronomy, catching him and the whole tribe surprised. Deuteronomy span a few times, like he was trying to get Demeter off his back. Jemima narrowed her eyes. _It could be…_ Jemima thought. _It's not…_ Jemima nearly cried in shock. _OH HEAVISIDE! Mum was right! It's… it's…_

"MACAVITY!" The whole tribe cried out. Demeter lept off Macavity, who lept and spun, scratching anyone who dared get close to him. Suddenly, Macavity had his paws on Demeter who cried out in pain and fear. Munkustrap tried to grab a hold of Deme's hind paws, but whatever spell Macavity used to freeze the whole tribe, he used on his brother. Munkus was frozen there, as Demeter pulled away from Macavity and slid into the shadows. Munkus was suddenly released from the spell. Jemima huddled in the corner with a few other queen kits. Munk was fighting Macavity so ferociously, Jemima was slightly scared.

Munkustrap collapsed and Alonzo took over. Alonzo was rolled onto the ground and Jemima did something that in hindsight was rather rash. She jumped up and scratched Macavity right across his face. The other cats lept up as well and attacked Macavity head on. Macavity ran up onto the TSE-1.

"I'll be back for you!" he hissed before grabbing two crocodile clips, sending electricity flying everywhere. Jemima felt every hair on her body fly up and she hissed as she fell to the floor as everything faded to black.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: The Jellicle Ball part 4

 **I swear this is my last Jellicle Ball story! I promise! The story will be back to normal, but this Jellicle Ball is important. Explaination Time: Yet another continuation chapter. Whatever. I love continuation chapters. Anyway, without further ado (I think)…**

Chapter 7: The Jellicle Ball part 4

Jemima blinked open her eyes. Everything was pitch black. Jemima looked around. The smell of the other Jellicles were still very present around the area, so Jemima knew that they were still there.

Jemima sat up. Everyone else felt as badly confused as she was. Pouncival was holding the light they used in Skimbleshanks. Jemima had to give him credit for being so resourceful. Munkustrap sat up and Demeter was rushing towards him. She nuzzled him protectively. Jemima swore she heard her mother whisper _I'm sorry_. They looked around, they're eyes lingering on Jemima who nodded as if saying _I'm okay_. They all whisper-sang:

 _We have to find Old Deuteronomy_.

Suddenly, Tugger's voice filled the air. Jemima rolled her eyes, with all the other cats. They began to walk away. She felt kind of bad, because he was singing about Jem's best friend's (Victoria) brother, Quaxo, but under his second name, Mr Mistofellees. Tugger called them back, and suddenly, an amazing beat with fantastic music. Jemima had to give Tugger credit for the song. It was actually pretty good. Misto made quite the entrance. Sliding down on a rope, seemingly from the sky. Jemima watched a Misto danced. He could seriously challenge Victoria in dancing skills. Though that did make sense, seeing as they were siblings. Suddenly Misto made a gesture to perform a magic trick. He selected Cassandra to 'disappear'. _Good riddance._ Jem thought, though she knew it was mean. Cass deserved it.

Misto gestured for her to sit on the pipe. Jemima crawled over as Misto grabbed a red cloth, the size of two head pillows. Jemima was overwhelmed by an extremely kittenish feeling. _The blanket is moving_ she thought, _Must keep it still._ Jemima planted her paws on the red fabric, trying to keep the blanket still. She realised that she should stop, for her claws were snagging the fabric. She let go, blushing, furiously. Misto made several waves with his paws before lifting the blanket to revealing… no! It's! It's…

OLD DEUTERONOMY!

All the other cats gasped in shock. How… how… how was this possible? Tugger began to sing again as Misto lept onto Deuteronomy, not in the loathing way Deme did (though to be fair, wasn't really him), but in a welcoming, happy way. The cats all rejoiced in their leaders return and crowded around him. Unfortunately, though, Cassandra reappeared. _Oh well,_ Jemima thought, _Can't have everything._

The crowd was starting to get on Jemima's nerves. She took refuge on TSE-1 as Misto took his final leap. He came forward. He seemed to be in control of the moonlight, for he shrank the beam on light, before finally blowing it out.

Jemima yet again felt herself being pulled up towards the sky. Her voice filled the air.

 _Daylight,_

 _See the dew on the sunflower,_

 _And a rose that is fading._

 _Roses wither away._

 _Like the sunflower,_

 _I yearn to turn my face to the dawn._

 _I am waiting, for the day._

She sank to the ground and watched in awe as Deuteronomy chose who to take to the Heaviside Layer. Suddenly, the cats looked up. An intruder was here. Jemima looked up. It was Grizabella. _Why does she keep coming?_ Jemima thought, _why does she do this to herself._ Jemima began to slide down towards Griz but was hissed and swatted at by the twins, Coricopat and Tantomile. Jemima looked around. All cats were turning around, not even willing to look at the dishevelled queen. Jemima turned as well, not wanting to be hit and hissed at by Cori and Tanto again.

Grizabella looked around. No one looked at her. Even that little sweet calico kitten. _What was her name?_ Griz thought, _I think its Sillabub._ Griz looked at Deuteronomy. He was looking at her, absolutely no emotion in his eyes. Grizabella opened her mouth and sang the only thing that came to her mind.

 _Memory,_

 _Turn you face to the moonlight,_

 _Let your memory lead you,_

 _Open up enter in._

Jemima gasped in surprise. It was her song. Grizabella was singing her song. Jemima didn't yet turn around, still afraid of being hissed at by the others.

 _If you find there,_

 _The meaning of what happiness is,_

 _Then a new life,_

 _Will begin._

Jemima couldn't take it anymore. She turned to face the old queen. Jem's eye were shining with tears. Did no one care?

Grizabella continued to sing. Jemima's mind was filled with queen's message. Jemima looked at the other Jellicles. They were beginning to turn around, and look at Grizabella. Jemima looked to Deuteronomy. He was reaching for her. _Was she? No. She wasn't. She's been chosen to go to the Heaviside Layer!_

Suddenly, Grizabella fell to the floor. Something was wrong. Jemima decided herself (for once) to rise and help the queen, the only way she knew how. By singing.

 _Sunlight through the trees,_

 _It summer._

 _Endless masquerading._

Grizabella sat up and joined in Jemima's song, in one of the most beautiful harmonies in the Jellicle ball.

 _Like a flower as the dawn is breaking._

Jemima stopped as Grizabella continued to sing. She suddenly stood up and belt out the song as the Jellicles watched in shock. As soon as Grizabella had finished singing, Victoria stood up and reached forward. Jemima watched in slow-motion as Victoria bent down… reached forward… and… grabbed Grizabella's paw.

The cats began to crowd around Grizabella as they all tried to touch her paw. Grizabella smiled as everyone welcomed her back to the tribe before Deuteronomy guided her to the tire as the rest of the Jellicles sang goodbye to the hauntingly beautiful queen.

Far too soon, Grizabella was gone and Deuteronomy was singing some sort of mumbo-jumbo about addressing cats that he had sung every Jellicle Ball since the dawn of time. Jemima turned to the front to reciprocate his message when she saw, with surprise that the man from earlier that night, who didn't know what a Jellicle cat was. He held a personalized pen and paper in his hand and seemed to be writing something down. Jemima didn't care. She sang at the top of her lungs, filling the night sky that was reddening into day. She belted the last line with her new found confidence

 _And that's how you address a cat._

The mood from the ball immediately dropped. The man that was present, turned to run away as Jemima followed after him. She looked at something gold on the ground. Jemima bent down to get a good look at it. It was a cap on the pen that the man left behind. His name was printed on it.

"Teazer! Viccy!" Jemima called, and Jem's BFF's came prancing up behind her.

"Hey!" Teazer said, "What's up?"

"Who's T. S. Eliot?" Jemima asked as she read the gold pen cap. Teazer and Viccy shrugged. They all wandered back to the group. The other kittens ran up to Jemima squealing.

"OMG!" Etccy squealed, "You did so good!" They all hugged Jemima. When they allowed Jemima to reveal Mungojerrie overly beaming. He immediately hugged her. He pulled away from her just enough so she could look at him.

"You were amazing." He said and Jemima blushed while the other queens squealed. Jemima smiled at him. His smile faltered.

"Jemima, what happened during Growltiger?" he asked.

"It's your sister." Jemima whispered. "She was scowling."

Jerrie chuckled quietly.

"Let's give her something to scowl about." He said as he leaned in.

"You sound so cliché." Jemima whispered as her nose touched his. He smiled as their lips met. Jemima smiled against him as the other queens squealed like Tugger was around. Jemima tugged closer to Jerrie as he kissed her harder. They broke apart as the other queens squealed higher than the Heaviside. Rumpleteazer glared at them before turning and running away to her den. Jerrie pulled Jemima away as she looked at her parents.

"Wait," Jemima whispered as she gestured to Demeter and Munkustrap as Jerrie smiled understandingly. He mouthed " _Later._ "

Deme and Munkus rushed to their daughter and hugged her.

"You were amazing!" they cried. Jemima beamed at her parents.

"Who knew you hid that voice!" Demeter said as Munkus refused to release his daughter. Jemima smiled.

"Thanks Mum! Thanks Dad!" Jemima said, "But it's been a long day, I'm gonna head to bed."

Deme and Munkus exchanged a glance. Demeter stroked Jem's head.

"Go say goodnight to your new tomfriend." Munkus said "We'll be home in an hour."

Jemima blushed as she ran off to catch Jerrie. She ran around a corner and was caught around the waist by the orange, black and white tom.

"Hey," Jemima smiled. She stood up as high as she could and he bent down and nuzzled into her neck.

"Jemima," Mungojerrie purred, "Rumpleteazer's going to kill us." Jemima rolled her eyes.

"She can be mad if she wants. She can either be Hermione to Ron and Lavender or she can be Ron to Harry and Ginny."

"Did you just make a Harry Potter reference?" Jerrie asked.

"Yes."

Jerrie laughed as he kissed Jemima. She held him close to her and she rested her claws on his collar. She pulled away from him as he reached out for her. She smiled as she skipped away, leaving Mungojerrie, dumbstruck. He laughed.

"Playing hard to get?" he asked to no one.

"Probably." Said a quiet voice. Mungojerrie turned around and he smiled.

"Master." He breathed.

"You're doing well." The other tom said.

"She doubts me." Mungojerrie said.

"She doesn't doubt your lips." The mysterious tom said jokingly. Mungojerrie swatted him, playfully.

"Go to bed. You need rest." The toms said after carefully avoiding Jerrie's attack. Mungojerrie bowed and headed to his own den.

The tom disappeared as Munkus narrowed his eyes in the darkness. The only thing her saw was a blur of scarlet fur.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: Love and Betrayal

 **HI! Welcome back. I'm really tired and stuff and I'm sweating and ish. Whatever. As they say, Jellicles can and Jellicles do. Anyway, Explaination Time: It is the day after the Jellicle Ball. Jemima's waking up to hear a strange noise. Her parents are fighting. Now, without further ado (I think)…**

Chapter 8: Love and Betrayal

Jemima blinked her sleepy eyes open and was nearly blinded by the streaming sunlight in her room. _Why was it so bright?_ Jemima thought, groggily. _Oh Heaviside! What time was it? How long have I slept in?_

Jemima bolted upright and stared around her room. She shot out of bed, and to her cracked mirror. Her fur was a mess! She hastily pulled and tugged at her fur, until it looked somewhat presentable. She slipped out the door and towards the kitchen to hear the sound of raised voices and banging. Jemima halted, peering her head out from under a table. Munkustrap and Demeter where yelling at each other, so fiercely, one would think that they were life-long enemies.

"…HONESTLY DEMETER! YOU OF ALL PEOPLE WOULD KNOW THAT!" Munkus yelled.

"I'M SO SORRY!" Demeter shouted sarcastically. "I'M ALSO SO SORRY THAT I HAVE GIVEN YOU SO MUCH! LIKE JEMIMA! I'M SO SORRY I GAVE YOU JEMIMA! MAYBE I SHOULD JUST TAKE HER BACK!"

Munkus eyes flared.

"How dare you…" he began soft, "SAY ANYTHING OF THE SORT, DEMETER! HOW DARE YOU!"

Demeter curled down into tears.

"This is just how it started." She sobbed. "This is how we fell apart."

Munkustrap ran towards Demeter, putting his arm on her shoulders. She pulled away from him, sharply.

"Don't touch me!" she hissed. "Don't touch me you foul, loathsome, sorry excuse for a tom." Demeter ran past, Munkus, stopping at the table and, not even turning towards Munkus, uttered,

"Don't expect me home for a while. I'm staying at Bomba's at least for a few days. Probably forever."

Before Jemima could think about what she was doing, she lept up and yelled,

"NOOOO!"

Munkus and Demeter stared at Jemima in shock.

"Jemima," Munkus began, "You don't understand, this is bigger than you think."

"Oh really?" Jemima threatened. "Am I just a kitten? A stupid, naïve kitten? I don't understand anything do I?"

"No." Demeter said flatly, "No, you don't understand, Jemima. You really, really, don't."

"Only because you won't let me! You think that I am too young to understand these things, but I'm not. You two both know that I'm far more mature than any of my friends."

Munkustrap sighed. He begged Demeter to help, with his eyes. She, still, furiously mad at him, humphed and stalked away. Munkus sighed and beckoned Jemima to sit with him. Jemima, reluctantly, obeyed. He put his arm around his daughter.

"I'm sorry." Munkus began, "I truly am. It's just…"

"You and Mum are fighting." Jemima said, her eyes welling with tears. "I know. I wish you wouldn't. It makes me so sad."

Munkus smiled.

"It's nothing you've done, sweetheart. It's, you know…"

"Macavity." Jemima finished. Munkus looked bewildered at the tiny queen. She could practically read his mind. Jemima smiled, shyly.

"I know. I don't know why, I just get this feeling. I can't really explain it."

Munkustrap paled. He had heard the exact same thing out of one other cat. Macavity. _No,_ he thought. _It's impossible._ Still, he felt slightly afraid of what this kitten may be capable of. He slid away from Jemima, whose brow furrowed.

"That's not normal, is it?" Jemima asked worriedly, her voice rising in fear, "What's wrong? Am I a freak? Am I a monster? What's the matter with me?"

Munkustrap, gingerly, crawled back over to Jemima, wrapping his arm around her.

"You're fine." He lied, "It's just a coincidence that you thought the same as I did. There's nothing wrong. If you really want to, we can go visit Coricopat and Tantomile, kay?"

Jemima lifted off Munkustrap.

"If I was fine, you wouldn't have reacted the way you did!" She shouted, "I knew it! You lied to me! Just like you lie about everything! I CAN'T TRUST YOU AT ALL!"

Jemima took off like a cut cat (excuse the pun) out the den door, leaving a bewildered Munkustrap, utterly, utterly alone. He put his head in his hands. _First Demeter, now Jem too?_ He thought. _Why is this happening to me? What did I do?_

 **Meanwhile…**

Jemima raced through the Junkyard, tears streaming wildly from her eyes. She wasn't watching where she was going, and collided with a tall, calico.

"Wotcher, Jem." He said in his thick cockney accent.

"Mungojerrie," Jemima whispered, "Not now. I can't deal with anyone right now." And she fled past him before running into two more cats, that this time, caught her by the wrists.

"Hey, hey, hey." One of them said, her pure white coat shining in the sunlight.

"Viccy," Jemima pleaded, "Not know."

Jemima heard a quiet _humph_ and saw Rumpleteazer pouting in the corner.

"She's probably off to go make out with my brother."

Victoria hissed at Teazer as she slung an arm around the rusty, black queen.

"Try to be companionate. Jemima is clearly upset."

Teazer snorted. "I'm sure she would feel _much_ better, running her hands all over Jerrie." Teazer sighed dramatically.

"I'm sick of this!" Jemima shouted, standing up, out of the arms of Victoria, "I already said 'Not now.' I meant it. I can't deal with Junkyard society right now. I need to leave for a bit. I'll be back in a week or so. If my parents ask, tell them I'm with a friend from another tribe. Her name is… Hollyanna."

And, before anyone could stop her, Jemima sped past the other two queens. She yet again bumped into another cat. Jemima groaned.

"Get out of my way!" Jemima grunted. The tom laughed.

"I don't think so." He said. Jemima looked up, her eyes filling with fear. The scarlet tom was suddenly on top of Jem. She was barely able to muster a cry before she was hit in the head with something cold and hard and everything slowly faded away.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: The den of the tiger

 **Back for another round. PHEW! That last chapter was a tough one to write. Especially because my favourite couple in CATS is Munkustrap + Demeter. Finally, it is over and I can write the stuff I've been planning. Explaination Time: CONTINUATION CHAPTER! YAY! This is gonna be hard to write as well, but for other reasons.**

Chapter 9: The den of the tiger

Jemima blinked her eyes opened. It was strange, even though Jemima could see in the dark, normally, this darkness was suffocating. It was so finite. It was so… horribly, horribly, scary. Jemima was afraid to move her left paw that was lying in something wet. A low chuckle rippled through the cell.

"I know you're awake, you know."

Jemima bolted upright. Macavity was sitting inches from her. Jemima's ears flattened. Macavity chuckled again.

"If I wanted to kill or even hurt you, I would have done it by know."

Jemima still sat there completely terrified. Her limbs began to shake. Macavity smiled before wrapping his arm around Jemima, who flinched away.

"Don't worry," he cooed, "No one's going to hurt you."

Jemima relaxed a little at the thought, though still very much afraid. She readjusted herself, so Macavity couldn't use his vice-like grip on her.

"Why am I here?" Jemima asked quietly and with the least emotion, as to not temper Macavity's rage.

"Because I want you to be here." Mac said flatly. Jemima raised her eyebrow.

"No, really." She said, completely unthinking about Mac's anger.

"What?" Mac asked mockingly, "Can't a tom spend some quality time with his daughter?"

Jemima's eyes widened.

"No," she whispered, "It's not true…

 **MEANWHILE…**

Demeter sat on Bombalurina's pillow pile in shattering tears, with Munkustrap standing close nearby. Demeter sobbed into a floral pink pillow.

"Why… why… did… he… do… this… to… me..?" Demeter said in between sobs. Demeter pulled a tiny strip of black leather. It was covered in silver spikes. Munkustrap put his arm around Demeter.

"Jemima will be okay." Bomba reassured. "She's a tough little queen."

This made Demeter cry harder. A few tears slipped down Munkustrap's face. He held Demeter close.

"We were so focused on each other," Munkus began,

"We didn't care about our own daughter." Demeter finished. Munkus sucked in a breath.

"What?" Demeter asked nervously. She tugged on Munkus' arm when he hadn't responded.

"There's a slight… problem." Munkus whispered. "There's a slight chance that umm… I'm not Jemima's true father."

Deme gasped. "What..? No, I hadn't been with him for months."

"Still…" Munkus said warily, "She told me that she had powers, however small. We both know who else has powers. Deme… Deme…" Munkustrap lept off Demeter as she began to sway and pale. Demeter was breathing hard. She was horribly pale.

"Deme… _Deme…_ DEME… _DEME_!" Munkustrap cried as Demeter fell to the ground, shaking. Munkustrap held Demeter as she went suddenly still. Munkustrap ran to Jennyanydots' den, Bomba followed close behind. Jenny cried at the sight of Demeter, beckoning them in. Munkus laid Demeter down on the bed as Jenny started rushing around her. Munkus stood awkwardly in the corner. Jenny stood up.

"She'll be fine. I'm not sure what happened. It seems to be a psychological torment. I'll try asking her when she wakes up. For now, we'll just have wait and see."

Munkus sighed as Jenny and Bomba left. He grabbed Deme's paw and silently sobbed.

 **BACK TO MACAVITY'S DEN**

"No…" Jemima repeated, "It's not… true!" Jemima cried as she shoved Macavity away from her. She curled into a ball, sobbing. Macavity, who felt extremely awkward, stalked away, locking the door behind him. _It's not true._ Jemima thought. _But then, that would explain why dad reacted so strange. And maybe that would also explain that weird tingly feeling I get._

Jemima looked at her paws. Neither Demeter nor Munkustrap were rusty red. Macavity was. He was entirely red. Jemima's eyes unintentionally widened. There was a chance, however low it may seem, that Jemima was the daughter of Macavity.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: Well, this was fun

 **It's funny, in Spy, this would be the second last chapter. Let me say now, this is far from over. This is going to be like fifty chapters long. Sorry not sorry. Explaination Time: Jemima has spent a week in Macavity's lair. Viccy and Teazer are worried sick. Demeter's also sick. Anyway, without further ado (I think)…**

Chapter 10: Well, this was fun

Jemima felt the rough material of her blanket. She dearly missed the soft, silk blanket in her own home. This canvas was just strange. Jemima felt around her neck. This disgusting mint green collar barely fit her. It was cold, as though the feline that owned this was long dead. Jemima closed her eyes and tried to imagine a different world. Of a better world.

 _Bright flowers lined the path. Jemima skipped towards an enormous daisy and breathed in its fresh scent. The air had a light breeze to it and the sun sparkled on a little pond nearby. An enormous towering castle, made of pale, pink bricks, sat in the distance. Jemima skimmed her paw along the water's surface, startling the fish that rippled below. A burst of true laughter fluttered from her chest. The scene was so peaceful. The only thing that could make it better was…_

" _Come Jemima!" called her mother. Jemima smiled. Demeter was wearing a crown of shimmering jewels, that worthy of a queen. Munkustrap appeared behind her, wearing a king's crown as well._

" _Come on, my little princess!" Munkus called. Jemima let out a laugh as she pranced towards her family. She skipped along, paw in paw with her family._

Jemima blinked her eyes open. A sigh escaped her. That felt so real. Like if she allowed herself to be swallowed up by it, it would _be_ her reality. It felt so alive. Jemima could practically feel the wind rushing through her fur.

 _Wait a minute,_ Jemima thought. The wind _was_ still rushing through her fur. It was still there. Jemima looked around. There it was. The window was open. Jemima smiled to herself. Did Macavity want her to leave, or was he just that stupid. Either way, Jemima wasn't going to wait to get clarification. She, as quietly as she could shimmied out of the window and out into the bright sunshine. She took off, faster than she thought possible, not once looking back.

 **A WEEK LATER IN THE JUNKYARD**

Victoria, Rumpleteazer and Munkustrap all sat in Demeter's room. Demeter sighed and looked at the two queens and her mate.

"Any signs of Jemima?" she asked hopefully. All three shook their heads.

"This is terrible!" Teazer cried, "When – if – we see Jem again, I will lock her in a room with my brother! Even if it is against my better judgment." She muttered.

Munkus hadn't taken his paw from Demeter since she woke up. He refused to leave her side. Munkus sighed.

"It's been almost a month. Heaviside knows what he's done with her."

"Don't think like that!" Victoria hissed. Everyone looked at the queen. Her eyes were puffy, her fur looked as though she hadn't spent a day in her life, grooming herself. To put it simply: She was a mess.

"Viccy," Munkus whispered as he placed an arm on her shoulder, "We don't know if he really has killed her. But we don't know otherwise either. All we can do is hope."

Viccy shrugged, "Well, I guess we better go out for another search."

Munkus sighed again, "Tugger and the others are exhausted."

Teazer scoffed, "Please, Tugger's only tired because he spent the night with Bomba. And the others are frigin' pansies. I say we go out and look ourselves. We want her back far more than the others."

"I'll go too!" Chimed Demeter. Munkus frowned.

"No way!" He said, "You're in no fit shape!" Deme rolled her eyes.

"If I can hunt when I'm carrying five kits, I can do this."

"May I remind you that that was against my wishes." Munkus warned. Demeter smiled determinedly.

"So's this. Doesn't mean you're gonna stop me."

Munkus shook his head.

"Fine, fine. We'll all go together." He said, defeated. Viccy and Teazer smiled and Deme lept out of bed.

 **SEVERAL HOURS LATER**

Jemima stumbled and fell, colliding on the hard earth. She had been running for so long, she didn't have energy to move. She was bloodied, bruised and filthy. When she left, it didn't even occur to her that she had no idea where the Junkyard was from the Hidden Paw's den. _That was promising_. She thought, sarcastically. That was the last she had, before she let unconsciousness grip her, and she fell asleep.

 **MEANWHILE**

Viccy kept low to the ground, Teazer up a tree. They had heard a rustle. They weren't in the Junkyard anymore. Anyone could attack them at any moment. Viccy smelt the area around her. She could smell something peculiar.

A henchant stink.

"Teazer!" Viccy hissed, "Go get Munkus and Deme."

She heard a rustle in response that signalled the fact that Rumpleteazer had run off. She returned moments later with Munk and Dem at her heels.

"What is it?" Dem hissed. It took one deep breath from each of them to realise what was wrong. They all crouched low, ready to spring at the slightest provocation. Viccy inched forward… closer… closer… closer. Suddenly, her screams filled the air. Munkus, Deme and Teazer rushed forward, and stared at the spot where Viccy was standing. There on the ground was a dirty, bloodied Jemima.

Munkustrap scooped up his 'daughter' and laid and ear to her chest. Munkus breathed a sigh of relief. She was still breathing and her heart was still fluttering. Demeter laid a paw on Jemima's head. Viccy and Teazer, backed away, awkwardly, unsure of what to do. Slowly, they all headed back to the den. Tugger, who was surprisingly on guard, was the first to notice the cats come back. He ran down towards them, taking Jemima from her father.

"I'll take her to Jenny." He whispered, "You lot go clean yourself. You're filthy." And Tugger, gently as he could, slipped towards Jenny's den.

"He's right," Teazer whispered, "We stink."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11: No, this is not the end

 **Okay, this chapter is called: No, this is not the end because at this point in the last chapter, this would be the** _ **last**_ **chapter and I just wanted to make it clear that this story is FAR from over. Just you wait. Anyway, I have a whole LOAD of chapters to write because I'm at a concert rehearsal for my school and I'm bored out of my brain. Explaination Time: Jemima is still unconscious. Munkus and Deme are worried. Jerrie's acting weird. Anyway, without further ado (I think)…**

Chapter 11: No, this is not the end

 _Jemima ley in Macavity's den. How in Heaviside did she get here? Didn't she run away? She pressed a black and red paw to her head, checking for wounds. Nothing._

 _She heard a light chuckle._

" _I'm everywhere. You can't escape me. I'm still here." Macavity whispered as he materialised out of thin air. He pressed a cold paw to Jemima's chest, over her heart. Jemima hissed as electricity from his paw fluttered through her veins._

" _Always here."_

Jemima blinked her eyes open. It was the dead of night. She was still in Jenny's hospital den. According to everyone else, she was still unconscious, but she actually woke up in the middle of the night, when they were all asleep. For the past week, she had been waking up in the complete darkness, stretching and then going back to sleep. She needed the rest.

Jemima propped herself up on her elbows. Her parents were curled together, still completely asleep. She knew that she was worrying her parents by doing this, but as I said, she needed rest. Jemima closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

 **THAT MORNING**

Jemima stirred as she heard voices whispering above her.

" _Do you think she'll wake up?"_ asked a familiar male voice.

" _I dunno, Jerrie, she looked pretty crook when Vic found her. She may never wake."_ Replied and equally familiar female voice.

" _So you're okay with her and me, Teaze?"_ Mungojerrie asked.

" _You're happy, she's happy, I'm happy."_ Said Rumpleteazer.

" _Well…"_ Jerrie began _"Wha-"_

Jerrie was cut off by Teazer,

"Shut up, she's wakin'."

Jemima blinked her eyes open. Jerrie was sitting on her bed, playing with her tail that was poking out the end of her bed. Teazer was sitting above her on the headboard. Teazer poked Jemima on the nose, causing Jem to sneeze. Mungojerrie hissed.

"Lay off her!" he said. Teazer sighed and left, muttering about getting Jem's parents. Jerrie watched her go, before sitting directly in front of her. He placed a kiss on her nose, making her sneeze again.

"You scared us." He said.

"I'm good at that." She replied, making Jerrie laugh.

"Jemima." He said, "Be serious." Jemima pouted.

"I've just spent little under a month locked in a dark room, being forced to deal with things no kitten should. Can I please, _please_ , be… um… not serious. Please?"

Jerrie smiled as he leaned down to kiss her, this time on the lips. They broke apart to sound of annoyed coughing. Victoria was standing in the doorway with Rumpleteazer, looking mildly impressed. Deme and Munkus appeared a second later. They rushed past Vic and Teaze, straight to their daughter's bedside.

"Oh JEMIMA!" Demeter cried as she kissed Jem's head. Munkus looked and Jemima, who stared straight back at her. There was a knowing silence between them, like they both knew the truth about Jem's parentage. Deme looked from Jemima to Munkustrap, catching a whim of their silence.

"Come, Victoria, Rumpleteazer. They have some things to discuss." Deme led the other queens away. Munkus looked Jemima.

"Look, Jemima, I need to tell you something."

Jemima smiled.

"I'm Macavity's daughter. Bit late for that."

Munkus looked at Jemima quizzically. Jemima looked down.

"Macavity made that clear the second I woke."

Munkus looked sadly at Jemima. He opened his mouth to speak, but Jemima cut him off.

"I don't care." She said. "In my eyes, _you're_ my father. I may have come from him, but I'm not like him. For one thing, I care about people. He never did, and he never will. He was raised with hatred, I with love. There is a big difference. So, let's keeping living the way we have. Unless you don't want to."

Munkus hugged Jemima.

"Agreed. Let's keep living the way we have. As long as you're happy, I am."

"Lovely!" Deme cried as she appeared in the doorway. "Thank Heaviside that this doesn't change anything! I love you both so much! It only fits that you two do as well."

Jemima smiled as she let her eyelids droop.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12: I suck at chapter names

 **No, really, I do. This is quite possibly the most accurate chapter title I have ever created. It is legit. Anyway… Explaination Time: Jemima, after being bedridden for a week, has been allowed to leave the hospital den, but peculiar things are happening. Now, without further ado (I think)…**

Chapter 12: I suck at chapter names

Jemima sat on her bed, rubbing the bumps and folds of the blanket. After almost a month confined in a dark cell, soft comforts are a true treat. Today she was finally going out into the Junkyard. Jemima's heart fluttered at the thought of seeing her friends again. Victoria appeared in the door of the den.

"I don't think you want to go out there…" She said nervously. Jemima's head snapped up.

"Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"The others… their not in the best of moods."

"What… _why_? What happened?" Jemima asked.

Victoria shifted uncomfortably.

"Macavity attacked."

Jemima's eyes widened.

"He didn't hurt anybody… but… he said things. I don't know if they're true. No one does. But, now… no one wants you back. Don't worry. Teazer and I don't believe it's-"

"Macavity said I was his daughter."

Victoria looked taken aback. Jemima smiled sadly.

"I already know. I don't care. Munkus will still look after me. I don't care a flying Heaviside that I am the daughter of Macavity."

Vic smiled and sat next to her friend, wrapping her arm around Jemima. Victoria swayed slowly and rested her head on Jemima's head. It was when Jem felt her shoulder was suddenly wet, did she realise that Victoria was crying. Jemima adjusted herself to look at her friend.

"Why are you crying? What's wrong?" Jem asked.

"I just wish everything could go back to the way they were." Viccy whispered "Ever since that wretched Jellicle Ball, everything is falling apart. I wish I never came of age. I just want to be a kitten again, not a queen. It was so much easier."

"There's nothing you can do," said Teazer as she walked through the door. "I felt the same way when I came of age. I've tried hard to be a kit like you guys. Now that Vic's a queen too, we have to grow up. Leave those kittenish things behind."

Jemima's eye watered.

"What about me!" she cried, "I'm a kit! For like three more years! I know I'm mature, but not that mature!"

"Sorry Jem," Teazer said, "We all have to grow up sometime. I know this is tough, but we were going to grow apart someday. Well, Vic and I growing apart from you. C'mon Jem, you're significantly younger than us. It would make sense for Vic and me to be friends, but you'll have to go on without us. We know you can do it Jem. Go and play with Etccy and Letcy. They are way more appropriate for you. We… aren't. You'll understand when you're older. C'mon Vic."

Jemima held back a sob as Victoria's paw unlaced itself from her's. She watched her friends walk away from her. Suddenly it dawned on Jemima.

"You don't think that at all!" She cried, making the two cats halt. They turned to look at Jem.

"Jem. If I didn't, I wouldn't be doing this. We're far to mature for-" Teazer was cut off.

"Please!" Jem said sarcastically, "You're about as mature as a fart joke. You don't believe any of that _BS_ you just spouted at me. You don't want me around because I'm the daughter of Macavity. Isn't that right."

Guilt glimmered in Rumpleteazer's eyes. She'd been caught. No point lying now.

"Yes." She said, guiltily. "I'm sorry Jem. Mum doesn't want me to be around you."

"To hell with what your Mum thinks!" Jemima cried, scaring, a bird fluttering, nearby. "Seriously, Teaze! When was the last time you cared about authority's judgment? You're a thief for crying out loud. Oh Everlasting cat that was definitely against your mum's, your dad's, _my dad's_ even, _my mum's_ judgement. _Jeez!_ "

Jemima panted after her rant. Vic slipped back over to Jem, resting an arm around her shoulders. She guided Jem to the TSE-1 and sat her down. Teazer huffed and sauntered over as well.

"I'm sorry Jem. It's hard for me, you know. My brother had already been taken by Macavity and abused beyond the point of reason. I just hate the idea that that monsters daughter is sitting in front me. It's going to take a little while to get over."

Jemima stood, smiling, understandingly.

"Take all the time you need." Jemima, changing the subject, clapped her paw together. "Now, if you two don't mind. I'm going to go make-out with a certain, tiger-striped tom."

And Jemima disappeared over the hood of the car.

 **MEANWHILE…**

Mungojerrie peered around nervously. He had been told to meet here, personally by Macavity. He rubbed his paw against the oven that concealed him from the rest of the junkyard. A low chuckle resonated through the enclosed area. Mac smiled at the Jerrie.

"You've done very well." He said. "Even taking the little thing out. Jem's truly in love with you. Be careful not to blow this. Even if I told you the truth about how I lied to Jemima - to all of them, does not mean I want you going 'round and telling everyone."

Jerrie nodded, mutely.

"Now I need you to get all of them in my den. Even if it means revealing your true motives."

Jerrie gulped.

"All of them?" he asked quietly. Macavity nodded.

"All." He ruffled Jerrie's head fur.

"You're good little agent, Mungojerrie." And with that, Macavity faded back into the darkness. Mungojerrie smiled to himself.

"What did he mean by _agent_ Mungojerrie?" asked a small voice. Jerrie whirled around to see Jemima staring up at him, true hatred in her eyes. Before he knew what she was doing, she had grabbed him by the ear and was dragging him out into the clearing, calling for everyone to come. Jellicles came racing out of every crack and crevice to see what the commotion was all about. Munkus lept in front of them all, facing his adopted daughter.

"Jemima," he said slowly "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry to those who liked and cared about Jerrie," Jemima shouted to the crowd of cats "For that was a façade. I went looking for this disgusting tom. Where did I find him? Behind the oven, conversing with none other than the napoleon of crime." A few kittens gasped while the older cats just rolled their eyes.

"' _You're a good little agent, Mungojerrie.'_ He said! Agent!"

Munkus put his arm around Jemima.

"Why don't you go sit down? I highly doubt that Jerrie is an agent of Macavity."

Suddenly a cat stepped forward, her silvery black fur gleaming in the sunlight.

"She's telling the truth." Tantomile said. "I can see it. She's not lying."

Suddenly, all faces turned to look at Mungojerrie.

"Put him in the cage." Said Alonzo from a high up ridge "We can see what Deuteronomy wants to do with him when he get back."

And at that, Jerrie was thrust inside a dark, damp room. When he heard the lock click and the sound of fading footsteps echo through the room, he curled into a ball and silently sobbed.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13: Mungojerrie's not there

 **I am naming a chapter after the topic of said chapter. What is this madness? Also, if you enjoy this, please go check out my Harry Potter and CATS crossover. It's called Sidenote. I think you'll really enjoy it. Okay, after that shameless self-promotion, Explaination Time: IT'S BEEN A MONTH SINCE JERRIE'S CAPTURE! Jemima is being shunned by the other Jellicles. Both Jerrie and Jemima are miserable, but things are only getting started.**

Chapter 13: Mungojerrie's not there

Mungojerrie held his knees close his chest. He quietly mewled as he planned to take his revenge on Jemima. He thought he could trust her. He didn't truly have his heart in his work. He generally meant well.

 _Well look how well 'well' got you!_ He thought. _Good frickin' job, Jerrie. Your whole family hates you, your one chance at a mate was the reason you're in here. It's incredible you were able to survive to the age you're at, you're so stupid!_

"Please!" cried a sarcastic voice. Jerrie looked up. Through a crack in the roof, was the unmistakable white muzzle of Jemima.

"If you were an idiot, don't you think you would have been caught a while ago?" She said. Jerrie climbed up to the crack in the roof.

"Jemima," Jerrie said, full of guilt, "I'm so sorry. I know how absolutely sh*tty my actions have been. I really miss the sunshine. I really miss you."

Jemima smiled. She lifted a metal flap, spilling light into the room. Jerrie smiled at Jemima. She was curled above the room, trying not to be seen by the others. Jerrie reached up to kiss his queen-friend. He was millimetres away when Jemima put a paw to his lips.

"Don't think I'm not still upset." She said. Jerrie smiled, grabbed her by her collar and pulled her in. She rolled her eyes as she kissed him. She slipped away from him, leaving him slightly disappointed.

Jemima sighed

"I hate what this Junkyard has become. Cats flinch in my presence. My *cough* father, Munkus barely looks at me. My friends… they are close to me. They and my mother, they're close to me. Other than that…"

Jemima's eyes filled with tears. Jerrie put a paw on top of hers. Before Jemima could know what he was doing, Jerrie had lept up out of his cage. Jemima grabbed him by his collar.

"Don't think you're gonna go running off!" Jem hissed as she pulled him close to her face. Jerrie went slack and Jemima rolled her eyes.

"Hide behind the oven. You'll be able to leave at night. I'll meet you by the intertwining trees on the edge of the forest, half a block from the Junkyard west gate."

Jerrie nodded "Oven. Intertwining trees, edge of froes, half block, Junk gate. Got it!"

And Jerrie was gone.

 **MEANWHILE…**

Alonzo sat against the door of the cage. His eyes drooped slowly. He had been up all last night and would probably be up all tonight as well. He hadn't seen his mate Cassandra in almost a week. Knowing her, she wasn't going to be happy. It's not his fault. He'd been looking for Jemima for ages, and then he had to be the one to guard at Jerrie's cage.

Alonzo sat up. He swore that he wouldn't fall asleep, but his eyelids betrayed him. He awoke to the sound of the scrapping of metal and retreating paw steps. He opened the door of the cage. _Crap!_ He thought. _Mungojerrie's gone. Munkustrap's gonna kill me._

Alonzo ran off to find Munkus (and writing his will).

 **IN JEMIMA'S DEN: A DAY LATER**

Demeter sat with Jemima asleep on her lap. The poor kitten had been through way too much in way too little time. Munkus walked dejectedly into the den. When he saw Demeter, sitting with a slumbering Jemima, did a smile play at his lips.

"You okay?" Deme asked

Munkus sighed "I will be. Alonzo just told me that Mungojerrie escaped."

Both Munkus and Deme's eyes both dragged down to Jemima.

"You know she was _bound_ to help him. If not intentionally."

"I just can't believe that Jerrie worked for Macavity."

Deme smiled,

"I know, but Macavity, can be… alluring. He has this way with his words."

Munkus smiled. Deme suddenly felt a twitching on her leg. Jemima had woken and was staring up at her, with those big brown eyes.

"Mum..?" Jem asked, Demeter stroked her head,

"Yes, Jemima?"

"Why did you guys hate Grizabella?"

Demeter laughed at the random question. She looked at Munkus expectantly.

"Well…" Munkus began, as he sat down, "Grizabella was my mother. When she had me, my brother and my annoying sister, she *cough* didn't exactly like any of us. She didn't want to be stuck taking care of some stupid kittens. So she did what only made sense to her. She left. She became a star, I think. I'm not sure.

Then she returned and wanted the whole tribe to accept her. Hoping, praying, that we would forget her previous betrayal. No one did. All the kits – aside from you and Vic – understood as much as that we don't want her around. What about you Dem? I don't quite understand why you were so keen to help her."

Deme sighed.

"Before I explain, I just want to say, I did work for Macavity. A part of my life I much regret and we have moved past it. Anyway, when I _did_ work for him, Grizabella was living with Macavity. According to your story, they should have hated each other… but I guess Griz liked Mac the most. I don't know. Either way, they were there. When Mac introduced me… man, she was amazing. She was like the mother I never had. I know that sounds cliché, but I don't care. When I slunk out of Mac's den, covered in blood and bruises and wishing I was dead, she would help me. She'd clean me up and make me feel like tomorrow would be a better day. 'Course it never would be. In fact, I began to dread the red fur as much as I loved him. When I was told I would go into the Jellicle Junkyard, she was the last cat I spoke to. I still remember everything she said to me before I left…

 **SPOKEN FLASHBACK…**

 _A younger Demeter sat in tears next to a visibly younger Grizabella._

"… _And now I have to go into that stupid Jellicle Junkyard! Griz! What am I going to do?"_

" _Oh… Demeter," Grizabella cooed, "Trust me when I say this. This is your opportunity to get away from Macavity. I left the Jellicle Junkyard when my eldest son was kicked out. I regrated it the very first second. I never should have left. I left behind my two sons without their mother right after they lost everything else. Oh, my other sons. They're so beautiful. Well one, I'll admit is a furry pain in the ass, but the other… is so special. I know he'll amount to great things. I know also he'll never accept me back into the tribe. I've come to terms with that much. He's… he's… so incredible. I know you'll like him. If anything… if you like them… tell my son I always loved him."_

 **END FLASHBACK…**

Munkustraps eyes were shining with tears.

"She really said that?" He asked. Demeter smiled,

"And she was right. You are so special. Really, truly, you are."

Jemima rose from her place on her mother.

"I'm going for a walk. I'll be back."

Demeter stretched.

"We'll come too." She said, to Jemima's retreating figure. Munkus and Deme walked paw in paw after their daughter.

 **SEVERAL MINUTES LATER…**

Jemima finally made it to the intertwining trees. She sat against said tree before calling out for Mungojerrie.

"Jerrie… Mungojerrie!" she called "C'mon! It's me! Where are you!?"

"JEMIMA!" called a disembodied voice that Jemima knew that was Mungojerrie.

"Jerrie! THANK HEAVISIDE! I thought you weren't coming for a second!"

Jerrie lept over a shrub in a panicked rush. He grabbed Jemima's shoulders.

"JEMIMA!" he cried as Deme and Munkus suddenly appeared.

"Oh no!" Jerrie cried, "I'm so sorry! I didn't wan…"

Jerrie was drowned out by a malevolent laughter.

"You shouldn't have run, Jemima…" said Macavity.

Then suddenly, Munkustrap, Demeter and Jemima fell to the floor.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14: Back for Another Round

 **Hello. It's me. Welcome to the new chapter of Agent. I can't be bothered rambling. Explaination Time: Jemima has literally no idea what happened. Same as Munkus and Deme. Teazer and Vic has lost it now that their friend has gone missing again. Anyway, without further ado (I think)…**

Chapter 14: Back for Another Round

Jemima blinked her eyes open. She didn't even need to sit up to know exactly where she was. The suffocating darkness and hard floor were the guarantee characteristics of Macavity's den. Jemima sat up, waiting for her eyes to adjust.

She realized that there were two figures a few paces away from her. The light was too low for Jemima to see their colourings, therefore making her tentative around them. Jemima shifted her paws ever so slightly, yet it caused something to creak. Neither of the cats moved.

Jemima flicked a piece of rubble with her paw, making a pinging noise. They didn't move again.

Jemima stomped her paw. Nothing.

Jemima jumped, shooting pain up her leg. She cried out in pain, causing one of the cats to start, but the other still remained still. Jemima slowly padded towards the two cats. She realised that the one that twitched was her mother Demeter and the other cat was her adopted father Munkustrap.

"Mum?" Jemima whispered. Deme looked up so sadly, it made Jemima want to cry. Munkus stood up and pulled Jemima onto his lap. Jemima put her head down and actually cried.

"Well," said Macavity's booming voice, "Isn't this adorable. Deme, your family is so sweet."

Munkus flinched at the last comment. Demeter twisted herself in a way so that she could easily attack Macavity at the slightest provocation. Macavity just stood there. If anything, he looked mildly bored. Munkus stood up.

"Look Macavity, you may be a complete and utter nut job, but, you can't just go around kidnapping people. I doesn't matter if they are your children!"

Macavity laughed hysterically.

"Oh right." He laughed, "You still think that I'm that little brat's father. Yes, I was _full_ of BS."

Munkus turned an angry shade of red.

"YOU LIED?" Munkus yelled, "WHY?!"

Macavity laughed even louder.

"So she would trust me, of course. Looks like that backfired. So, now for plan B. If I can't have you Demeter, looks like your daughter is the next best thing."

Jemima paled and backed away. Demeter and Munkustrap both looked murderously angry.

"So you're saying, that you're willing to mate with your own niece?" Munkus asked.

Mac shrugged. "Call me crazy."

"You are crazy." Deme said, causing a snort from both brothers.

At that moment, Macavity lunged at Jemima, pulling her up by her ear. Jemima cried out in pain. Munkus and Deme snarled at him, but Mac was gone.

Munkus and Deme sighed and sat back down, only to wait for their daughter to return… hopefully.

 **A STARTLEINGLY LONG AMOUNT OF TIME…**

Jemima crumpled onto the floor of the cage in tears. She held her legs together and cried. She felt paws on her shoulders and saw her mother smiling sadly down at her. Demeter nuzzled her daughter and held onto her tightly.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Crappy." Was the only word that was heard. Jemima sobbed harder as Deme hugged her harder.

At some point, Munkus joined them as well. The trio sat together for hours, silently, until Jemima broke the peace.

"Why does Macavity beat cats?" she asked. Demeter licked the top of Jem's head.

"I don't know why he beats us, Jem." Demeter replied as she groomed her daughter "He was always a complete and utter jerk. Even when I was with him, he was abusive."

Jemima stared at her mother. "Why did you work for him?"

Demeter looked down to the floor.

"It wasn't really my choice. When I was a teeny, tiny kit, I was taken by Macavity. I spent a few years at Macavity's nurse ward. I then graduated to second in command, and Mac's mate. A few years after that I was forced to go to the Jellicle Tribe. I am not afraid to say that, I loathed the idea of going into that amazing tribe. We had a game plan that I would be taken for my injuries. That went well… I guess.

"Then began my favourite part of this story. My friends. I first met your BFF Rumpleteazer. I then met your father and then… umm… I think it was Bomba.

"Several weeks passed before Munkus and I became and *cough* an item. A few weeks after that, I found out I was pregnant with you, Jemima. I actually found out after I delivered your other best friend, Victoria.

"Then we had the Jellicle Ball, and Munkus (who had no idea that I was knocked up) performed the mating dance or at least we were if bloody Macavity didn't crash the party. He revealed that I was initially working for him. He conveniently left out the fact that I hadn't even helped him at all.

"Anyway, I attacked Macavity when he was about to kill Munkus. He hit me hard and I was knocked unconscious.

When I woke, I immediately went too see your father. He nearly died. So when he woke, I told him the amazing news that we were having you. He was ecstatic he almost re-broke his tail ("I was excited!" Munkus said).

Several months later we had you. It was so perfect. Well, you were."

Munkustrap coughed, slightly annoyed. "Don't you think we should _tell_ her something?"

Demeter sucked in a breath, knowing exactly what he was referring to.

"What?" Jemima asked nervously, "What is it?"

Demeter released her sharp intake of a breath.

"When you were born… we weren't just expecting you. We were expecting your… brothers as well."

Jemima's eyes watered. "I had brothers?" she asked.

"Yes…" Deme confirmed "You had four much older brothers. They were about the size of Pouncival. They clearly had your father's build."

Munkus laughed, "Demeter, you flatter me too much."

Deme laughed as well. "But… when you five were born… you were all heart-breakingly still. Your brothers were still born. We thought you were too. That was the worst feeling in the world. When you moved, it was like the Heaviside gave you back. We loved you so much. We still do.

"I think your brothers were still-borns because when I attacked Mac, he kicked me in the stomach, causing your brothers to die. I also think that your small stature and your placement behind your brothers may have protected you."

Jemima thought about this new information. She put her head to her mother and was asleep almost instant, dreaming of a world with no Macavity and four older brothers. It was a weird world, I can say that much.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15: The Lost

 **Hello! I swear I will have a regular upload schedule from now on. I promise! After next week, I will no longer have a musical rehearsals and performances. My schedule will be uploading either Saturday and Sunday or Friday and Saturday depending on which part of the world you live in. Explaination Time: It's been… Heaviside knows how long it's been. Jem, Munk and Dem have lost the will to fight back. Jem is being beaten to a bloody pulp and rarely fights back. Only when Macavity is on top of her does she hit him. This may be a little graphic.**

Chapter 15: The Lost

Jemima was thrown back into her cage. She had blood flowing down her torn lip and she swore her tail had been broken in three different places. Still, she hadn't fought back against Macavity when he flew into his famous rage. Ever since she had been told that she was to mate with the infamous Napoleon of Crime, she had been forced to spend all day sitting with the wretched tom, trying to look comfortable. But, as previously mentioned, she had a broken tail at least three times over.

She tenderly placed a paw in her forehead. There was a lump on her left temple, the size of a young kitten's fist. She heard the trademark sounds of her parents approaching. She willed herself not to cry in front of them.

Demeter placed a paw on Jemima's shoulder, causing her to wince. Every inch of Jem's body ached. Deme eyes shone with unshed tears. It pained her so much to see her daughter in so much pain. Munkus padded over slowly over as well. He held onto Demeter as they stared at their daughter's back.

Just her back was horrible. It was redder than black from the dried blood that had oozed from about a million cuts on her back. She still refused to cry. The effort to stay strong was draining her extremely. Finally, Jemima gave in and collapsed.

 **Several Days Later…**

Jemima perched on a red and black seat behind Macavity. He stood in front of a henchant that was shaking with fear. His paws came down onto the tom and his claws latched onto his head and chest. Jemima tore her eyes away from the situation. Macavity threw the dead body of the henchant aside before turning to Jemima.

"He deserved it." Macavity hissed.

"I don't care!" Jemima cried "It's disgusting! A horrible waste of feline life!"

Macavity hissed and hit her across the room. She just ley there as Macavity strided toward her. Jemima flinched as he grabbed her ear.

"Don't speak to me like that."

Jemima got up and rested against a banister. Macavity sighed.

"Have you made up your mind to stop fighting me when I say I'm gonna mate with you?" He asked, "Because I'm really getting sick of the hitting me and the clawing me. I mean, I could attack you and make you submissive to me, but, whatever." He shrugged, "It's more fun this way."

"Fun?!" Jemima spat "This is _fun_ to you? The torture and several accounts of attempted rape of your niece? That's fun? Heaviside help me if we took you to a human theme park. You'd probably die!"

Macavity laughed.

"Okay, I'll give you that one."

Jemima rolled her eyes and scoffed in disgust. At that moment, Mungojerrie walked in. He stopped for a second, seeing Jemima and Macavity together. As much as he hated to admit it, he felt his heart slightly break. Not in a brutal way like in those sappy human movies. More like a minor fracture that would deepen over time if he was forced to watch those two together.

"Ah!" Macavity called, "Jerrie! Just the agent I was hoping for. Restrain Jemima for me. She's grown tiresome. Her confidence has gotten on my nerves and I need to make her more submissive. Tell you what? I'll even let you take the first hits at her too."

Mungojerrie looked from Macavity to Jemima. Her face was so pathetically sad that he actually felt his heart shatter into a million pieces.

He gingerly padded towards his boss. He whispered something into his ear.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T DO IT?" Macavity screamed as he threw Mungojerrie onto the floor. "DON'T TELL ME YOU'VE FALLEN FOR THE B*TCH!"

Mac ran towards Jemima, chaining her up before she could run to Jerrie's side. He then ran towards where Mungojerrie was curled on the ground. Macavity threw punch after punch as Mungojerrie cried out in pain.

"PLEASE!" Jemima cried as she watched the beating of her love.

"WHAT DID HER EVER DO TO YOU?! WHY ARE YOU SO CRUEL?"

Macavity's eyes burned murderously as he turned toward the tiny calico.

"I am so _cruel_ …" He began slowly, "Because I have had _everything_ taken from me before I could even wipe the drool off my chin. I have lost everything!"

He hit Jemima yet again as Mungojerrie shouted after her. Macavity rolled his shoulders and stalked out of the room.


	17. HE IS COMING!

Chapter 16 – I'll save you

 **Sorry, my internet and computer collectively hate me. Anyway, this is a continuation chapter. By the way, I love Mungojerrie so I can't make him the bad guy. I just can't. This is a short intro so… I dunno. Anyway, without further ado (I think)…**

Chapter 16 – I'll save you

As soon as Macavity was gone, Jemima sat up and rubbed her head where she could feel another lump coming up. Mungojerrie sprang up and wrapped his arm around her, concealing her head from other cats, as Jemima wept. He rubbed her back, consolingly.

"Jem…" He whispered "I'm getting you out of here."

Jemima looked up at him, from watery lashes.

"Wh - wh- what?" she stuttered.

"I'm getting you away from here. I'm helping you escape. I may have ruined my life, but I am _not_ ruining yours. Or your parents."

"No." Jemima said to Jerrie's surprise. "If I'm getting out, so are you."

Jerrie chuckled and shook his head.

"I can't escape. You _can_ and you _will_. I will make sure of it. It'll kill me for sure, but if you're safe, I'll protect and watch over you from the Heaviside."

Jemima smiled and kissed Jerrie.

"I'm sorry, but I am helping you escape as well."

Jerrie sighed, "Fine, but we ought to find your parents too."

"Do you know where they are?" Jem asked.

"Of course I do."

Jerrie lifted Jemima up, grabbed her paw, and ran with her, out the way Macavity came. Suddenly a cat came running along the corridor. Jerrie pressed Jemima into a crevice, completely concealing her from the cat. A blur of black and white sped past them. Jerrie breathed a sigh of relief when the cat didn't notice them. As the moved further into the corridor, shouts and yells became audible. Every hair on Mungojerrie's body stood on end.

Jemima pressed past Jerrie and turned a corner, where the shouts and yells were coming from. Jemima suddenly found herself in the middle of a battle. There were obvious Hidden Paw warriors, but the other cats were so quick, they were indistinguishable.

Jemima inched backwards and accidentally trod on a cats foot, causing a muffled cry. Jemima turned around and was face to face with Alonzo.

"Jemima!" He cried "Thank Heaviside!" He gripped Jem's paw and ran away from the battle while calling, "RETREAT! WE HAVE THEM ALL! JELLICLES, RETREAT!" Jemima saw Mungojerrie as she sped past. Jem wrenched herself from Alonzo's grip and ran after Jerrie.

"Come on!" Jemima cried, "Come!" She had a hold of Jerrie's arm. He remained where he was for a second longer, looking back at where the Jellicles were beginning to retreat, before following after her.

They were halfway through a forest, before the Jellicles stopped to catch their breath. Munkustrap stalked towards where Jemima and Mungojerrie rested.

"Jemima," he asked, "Are you okay?"

"Of course not she's okay," Cassandra scoffed as she sauntered by, "She just got abused for a month by her psychotic father."

"No," Demeter said as she stalked after Cass, "Macavity said that he lied. Munkus is her father. And thank Heaviside for it."

"Sure." Cass shrugged and stalked off.

"Everlasting Cat, I hate her." Said Demeter, Munkustrap, Jemima and Mungojerrie at the same time. They all looked at each other before bursting out laughing. They laughed and laughed until half the Jellicles were staring at them. It felt unbelievably good to laugh again.

Suddenly, Jemima's laughs turned to coughs. No one really noticed until Jemima spat scarlet onto the ground. Jemima began to choke on the blood that she was spitting up. The Jellicles turned and rushed towards Jemima, worried for the poor kitten's health.

All at once, the coughing stopped. The Jellicles all relaxed and Munkus guided Jemima to a running stream. Jemima almost made it, until she felt towards the hard, cold earth. Munkus immediately picked Jemima's limp form. And rushed her back to the crowd. Deme let out a cry as she ran towards her mate and their daughter. She put a paw to Jem's forehead.

"We have to get her to Jenny and Jelly." Munkus and Deme practically ran to the Junkyard, past a startled Victoria and Rumpleteazer, who immediately followed after them. When they had gotten into the hospital den, Munkus laid down Jemima onto a bed as Deme ran to find Jenny and Jelly. They quickly appeared and crowded around the unconscious Jemima. In a few minutes, the rest of the Jellicles came pouring into the Junkyard all asking after the little calico. Jenny and Jelly stepped back from where Jemima slept.

"We need something more non-conventional to treat her." Jellylorum said to Deme and whispered something into Jennyanydots' ear. Jenny immediately darted off. She returned later with Quaxo trailing behind her.

"Misto, Quaxo, whatever you want to be called, something is really wrong with Jemima. We need you to… do your stuff. Whatever you can to save her."

Quaxo placed a paw to Jemima's head, matching his breathing with hers.

"I know what to do, but more likely than not, she'll end up with powers."

"She already has weak ones." Munk chimed. Misto sighed.

"Then she'll have strong ones. Also, I'll generate a lot of light. You should probably leave, unless you want to have your eyeballs melt out of your face."

Victoria coughed.

"Lovely, Quax."

Misto shrugged, "Anytime, little sis."

Munkus and Deme guided Rumpleteazer and Victoria out of the den and told them to go play with Etcetera and Electra. Munkus and Deme stalked towards and into their den. Demeter disappeared towards the bedrooms. Munkus stared out the window until he heard Deme's sobs. He bolted upright and went after her.

He found her crying on Jemima's bed, cradling something between her paws. Munkus looked at what was in her paws and nearly cried himself.

It was Jemima's first collar.

When Jemima was born, Munkus gave the tiny kit a pale blue collar with a small gold bell on it. It was now very old. Some of the blue had peeled off, revealing a grey material that it was made of.

Munkus sat down next to Deme. They stayed there, staring at the blue and grey collar until they heard cries of shock. Munkus lept up and out the door, Deme followed closely behind. Suddenly they saw what had caused the cries. There stood, on the highest pile, was Macavity.

"Very good job," He said, "Very good, you all got away, but, I will be frank with you. I am coming. My hoards of feral cats are coming for you. Your blood will run in the Thames and paint the palaces. There is nothing you can do. I am coming."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17: War

 **Another chapter! That last one was dramatic. I'm shivering myself from that. Anyway, Explaination Time: It has been a week since the last chapter. Any tom or queen that was of age (and Pouncival because he was complaining, though he isn't going to actually fight) are training to fight. That includes Viccy and Teazer.** _ **Jemima has woken with strong electric based powers. She is training with Misto, when he isn't training for battle.**_ Little do they know, Macavity is coming that night **. Anyway, without further ado (I think)…**

Chapter 17: War

 **5 HOURS AND 30 MINUTES**

Jemima watched as pale yellow shot out of her paws, causing a lamp to shatter. Misto applauded enthusiastically at how far the kitten had come in the span of a week. Jemima giggled as she picked up the broken bits of the lamp, which turned to dust.

"You're amazing, Jemima." Misto cried, "Really! I have a feeling that you might be even more powerful than me."

Jemima openly laughed time. "Misto, you've said that a thousand times!"

"It's true! You've come so far!"

Jemima's smile faded as she went deep into thought.

"Misto," she asked and he looked up at her, "Why haven't you used your powers to get rid of Macavity? Surely you would have at least tried by now."

Misto smiled. "Yes, I have tried to rid Macavity with my powers, but I'm not strong enough."

"What happened?" Jemima asked.

"I don't remember. I woke up the next day with a half singed tail and the mental capacity of a two year old."

Jemima's eyes bulged and her mouth made the shape of an 'O'.

"Don't worry. I knew I shouldn't've. I know where my power can go. I knew from the gecko."

Jemima giggled. "Get go." She corrected.

Misto's brow furrowed. "What?"

"Get go. You knew from the _get go_."

Misto laughed. "Right. I knew that."

 **3 HOURS AND 10 MINS**

Viccy and Teazer sat down and grabbed a drink of water. They had been training all day for when Macavity came. Teazer pulled a twig out of her head fur.

"Heaviside!" Viccy cried, "If Macavity attacked today, we would have no energy to fight today."

Teazer smiled as she swayed slightly from exhaustion. In the span of a week, they had seen Jemima once, and she wasn't even conscious. She had knocked herself out from over-using her powers. Plato came and sat down, kissing Victoria on the cheek. Rumpleteazer made gagging noises. Viccy scoffed.

"Just because you haven't found a mate yet, doesn't mean you get to make fun of those who have."

Teazer rolled her eyes.

"Hey!" Plato said, "With an attitude like that, Jemmie will have a mate before you." Plato kissed Viccy again.

"You know what, I'm done." Teazer said as she got up and left.

 **1 HOUR AND 50 MINS**

Munkustrap looked between Alonzo and Coricopat.

"Absolutely not." He said.

"Come on!" Cori cried "She's so strong already! Misto knows it. I know it! You know it!"

"I don't care!" Munkus bellowed "Jemima is not a warrior. She's a kitten."

Alonzo stood between them.

"Do you want to die? Or do you want to have your kitten be a hero?" Cori asked. Munkus' face softened a slight.

"No." Alonzo said firmly. "No way! You can't consider letting your daughter into an all-out war. She'll be killed before the minute mark."

Munkus rolled his shoulders.

"We'll see what Jemima thinks." Munkus said "If she thinks she's strong enough, we'll let her fight, though with a significant amount of protection while she does her little thing."

Alonzo sighed. "Dem's gonna kill you."

Munkus sighed as well. "No she's not."

 **1 HOUR AND 45 MINS**

"YAY!" Jemima cried. "I GET TO FIGHT!" Jemima did an over the top happy dance.

Deme shot Munkus an infuriated look.

"Why on Earth are you letting her fight, Munk?" She asked "It is _not_ safe for her!"

"Well, both her parents are going to war." Munkus replied "Where is she going to go?"

"To Jenny and Jelly's where the rest of the kittens are going." Deme said, fuming.

"Well, we don't know when Mac's attacking." Munkus reminded "She will probably change her mind. You know how she is."

Dem shook her head. "We shouldn't fight now with Mac attacking at any time, so, I'm gonna grill through you afterwards. Just you wait."

 **30 MINS (COUNTING DOWN THE MINUTES)**

Pouncival sat next to Jemima, nudging her annoyingly.

"Can you stop?!" She snapped.

"Stop what?" Pounce asked.

"Nudging me." Jemima whined.

"I'm not." Pounce replied.

Jemima was silent, not wanting to give Pounce the pleasure of getting more of a reaction out of her. He began nudging her again. Several minutes later, Jemima gave up and stalked away as Pouncival smiled in satisfaction.

 **10 MINS (GETTIN' CLOSE)**

Viccy, Teazer and Jem sat against a _Ritz Biscuits_ box. Jemima rested her head on Viccy's shoulder while Teazer played with her black and white tail.

"So," Vic said, trying to start a conversation, "We are all going to fight, huh."

A sigh was heard from both of the other queens. Jemima flicked her wrist and made a box on the other side of the Junkyard shatter. Both queens jumped.

"What?" Jem asked, "I'm bored. Downtime is so dull."

"That's the point." Vic said, "You're supposed to chill."

Jem rolled her eyes.

 **5 MINS (OH JEEZ)**

Skimble held Jenny close as he watched Pounce, Tumble, Etcetera, Electra, Gus, Asparagus Jr, Jellylorum and Old Deuteronomy trucked into their den. Once night falls, they all enter in case Macavity decides to attack in the middle of the night. The eldest and the youngest need the most protection, and every night they stayed somewhere different. Last night, they were in Coricopat and Tantomile's den.

Skimble looked at Jenny. If Macavity attacked that night, they wouldn't know if Skimble would come back. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer would lose their father.

Etcetera, who was the youngest there seeing as Jemima was fighting, rubbed against Skimble's leg in fear. He bent down and rubbed her head as she purred affectionately.

Soon Electra was rubbing against him as well. He looked sadly at the two queen kits, knowing very well, that this night could be their last.

 **2 MINS (HOLY SH*T)**

Jemima sat on Demeter's lap as she slept under the stars. Victoria was curled, asleep, on Munkustrap's head as he slept as well. Demeter stroked Rumpleteazer's tail as they talked quietly.

"So, how much did I scare you when you first woke up?" Teaze asked.

"A whole lot." Deme admitted as Teaze laughed.

Jemima shifted on Dem's lap and was revealed to be sucking onto Deme's tail.

Teazer smiled. "You're a great mother, you know that, right?"

Deme laughed. "I'm really not. Jenny or Jelly are far better than me."

"No," Teaze said, "You've followed Jemima across the hills and deserts. You've saved her life. What has my mum done? Saved a place for me at a dinner. I-"

Teazer didn't have time to finish her sentence. The sky turned scarlet and tumultuous thunder shattered across the Junkyard.

 **0 MINS: IT BEGINS.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18 – Balls to the Wall ;)

 **Like title says… BALLS TO THE WALL! This is where everything goes ballistic and things go wrong. Real wrong.** WARNING! CHARACTER DEATH AHEAD! **Just you lot wait. Also, there is going to be a** _ **whole**_ **lot of fighting in this so expect chunky paragraphs. This is gonna be awesome. I've been planning this stuff for months! I am so excited. Let's do this! Now without further ado (I think)…**

Chapter 18 – Balls to the Wall

Jemima immediately sat bolt upright, her eyes dragging across the Junkyard. It had begun.

Victoria picked her way down Munkustrap's body. Demeter guided Viccy's paws down, without her kicking Munkus in the teeth with her back paws.

Already, stray cats were appearing over the tops of piles of Junk. Munkus got up behind Jemima, shielding her from the advancing figures. He heard a cry from behind him, turned to see that a stray had lept on top of Jemima and was proceeding to hack and bite at the young kitten's fur.

Jemima did her best at attacking back before she flung the cat from her. He landed, his scraggly claws, screeching on the Junkyard floor. He got back up and went to leap at Jemima again, only to find that his tail was planted on the floor, by Rumpleteazer's foot. The hacked and hissed at her, froth foaming out its mouth. He lept at Teazer, and was knocked by Jemima, who had kicked him square in the back. He stumbled forward and received a blow to his... 'Gentlecat parts', which sent him howling to his knees, as the two queens took off.

Jemima and Rumpleteazer both ran in different directions. Jemima immediately took to the top of the highest pile of Junk. The one she always got in trouble for climbing to see the world. No one would yell at her now. She was high, a place most cats can't go, and she had a good vantage point to see what was going on.

It was rather difficult for Jemima to see what was going on. She needed to find Mistoffelees. He would be able to help her. She had to find him. She saw a blur of black and white. She immediately followed after him.

"HEY!" she called. He didn't respond.

"Misto!" she shouted, louder this time.

"Misto! WAIT!"

Finally she cornered him. He turned around. Jemima stepped back and stumbled. It wasn't Misto. For one thing, it was a queen. Also, she immediately went barrelling into Jemima. Jemima's arms extended out in front of her, and a golden light extended from her paws. Jemima closed her eyes against the blinding light. When Jemima opened her eyes, the body of the Misto look-alike was charred, and her limbs were bent inn awkward angles. Jemima stared at her paws in almost disgust. She had just killed a cat. To be fair, that cat was bent on killing her, but still.

She backed away from the corpse, guiltily, when she stepped on another cat's foot. She turned around to see the actual Mistoffelees. He grabbed her wrist and ran to a hidden area of the Junkyard.

"Why are you walking frickin' backwards?" he whisper yelled, "Why are you blasting your ass off at tiny insignificant strays like that one? Your power is supposed secret. A nuclear weapon concealed inside a katana!"

Jemima looked at him sceptically.

"Technically, that's physically impossible."

"So are your powers!"

Misto clenched his fists.

"Look, you aren't supposed to reveal your powers until Macavity is cornered. He _has_ been seen around the Junkyard in a battle with your dad. Maybe stop wasting time and go act 'stupid' by getting Mac to corner you!"

And just like that, he had disappeared into the fight. Jemima waited a second longer before running in a random to find her father and her uncle. She rounded a corner and saw the indistinguishable design of Macavity's fur and the shining silver of Munkustrap. Jemima hid behind a pile of rubbish, waiting for the right moment to attack. Jemima crept to a better spot so she could see what was going on. Unfortunately, she had slipped and revealed her position. The fight paused for a second, as both toms turned to see the tiny kit that had suddenly appeared. Macavity advanced towards Jemima who shrank down in fear. He dragged his claw against Jemima's body.

Munkustrap growled on anger at Macavity. He jumped onto Macavity as he tore him away from Jem.

"GET OFF MY DAUGHTER, YOU GARGANTUOUS ASSHOLE!"

"If you were a good father, she would be hidden with the kitties."

As if on cue, there was an explosion of cries from Jenny's den. All the kittens and the elders rushed out the one exit of the den. Jemima ran after Etcetera and Electra and was cut across by a stray.

Old Deuteronomy, extremely bravely, ran in front of Jemima and scratched the stray across the stomach. The tom was immediately dead. Another stray, identical to the last, lept over Jemima. He wrestled with Old Deuteronomy for what seemed like an eternity. Somehow, Macavity, Tugger and Munkus had all made just behind Jemima, watching their father fight.

Jemima's eyes watered as she watched what happened next.

Weakened significantly, Deuteronomy took one last swing at the stray, which he caught, holding Deuteronomy's paws. The tom ran his sharp claw along the old tom's throat, watching the blood slowly pour down his neck, staining his fur, crimson. The stray let him go and Deuteronomy collapsed. Jemima rushed towards him, just in time to see the light and joy, finally drain out of Old Deuteronomy's eyes.

Munkustrap and Tugger both sank to their knees. Jemima clasped Deuteronomy's paw, sending sparks through from her paw to his, trying to restart his heart. Munkustrap, tears staining his face, pulled Jemima towards him. Jemima buried her head into his warm fur and openly sobbed. Munkus rubbed his face into the top of head fur and cried with her.

It was as if a red mist descended over their eyes. Jemima lept up and raced after the cat that ended her grandfather's life. She finally found the terrible tom. She knew exactly who he was. He was the asshole that gave them their food when she and her parents had been trapped. He gave them a mouse. One. For all of them to eat. He was second in command. He would pay.

Jemima hit him square in the chest. She tackled him and attacked with her upmost strength. She nearly had him when Macavity's booming voice rang out.

"STOP!" he shouted. The tom managed to escape from Jemima's grasp. Jemima looked up at why Macavity caused all the fuss. Jemima nearly fainted.

Macavity had two cats looked in his henchant's arms. The first was her father. Somehow, in the span of the time that it took for her to nearly kill that cat, he had been bloodied to a pulp. The other cat was so abused, they were unidentifiable.

"Jemima… Jemima… Jemima. You've caused quite a ruckus. All this running and fighting. Quite unlike you."

"What's it to you?" Jemima responded.

"Oh oho… quite a little spitfire today aren't we? Well, from the ruckus and pain you've caused me… a little payment is required. So… pick which one of these two cats you shall save. The other shall be murdered. It's only fair."

Jemima didn't realise who the second cat was. Her fur was so dirty, that she didn't look like herself, but her eyes gave her away. It was none other than…

"Victoria," Jemima breathed. Her eyes watered. It was either her father or her best friend that was going to die tonight.

On one paw, there was Munkustrap. He always protected her, sheltered her and still loved her when everyone thought she was Macavity's daughter.

On the other paw, Victoria was her best friend. She gave the best advice. Also, she was so young. She had only just mated. She had her whole life ahead of her.

"Who's gonna die, Jemmie?" Mac asked

Jemima looked down, her heart so heavy full of emotion, she uttered the words that would save one cat, and end the other.

"Victoria."

And just like that, the henchant that held Victoria, sliced straight up her stomach. She fell towards the floor and crumpled like a piece of paper.

"Good luck." Said Macavity as he stalked away.

Jemima ran towards her friend, sobs racking through her body. Jemima rolled Viccy over. The scarlet blood, magnified on her white fur. Jemima held her paw as Rumpleteazer collapsed onto Viccy's stomach, sobbing as well.

"Jemima…" she sobbed "How… why… I…"

"I'm so sorry Viccy." Jemima cried, "I am so sorry. I… can't… I failed you. I am so sorry."

Jemima and Rumpleteazer's cries echoed through the Junkyard.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19: Sorry

 **I am so sorry! I just killed two beloved Jellicles. I am the worst. Just take a break and throw rocks at me. Are we done? Okay, coz I will kill a few more Jellicles as well. Sowy. Think paragraphs ahead again. I am the absolute worst. Anyway, without further ado (I think)…**

Chapter 19: Sorry

Jemima remained frozen on the floor next to Victoria for seemingly hours, tears slowly sliding down her red fur. She stroked Viccy's soft fur, watching the blood slowly slide down her chest and legs, seeping onto the floor.

Rumpleteazer rested her head on Jem's back, sobbing heavily. Jemima grabbed Viccy's paw. Her paw was already icy cold. Jemima pressed her paws to Viccy's praying that her warm touch would save the white queen's life. Jemima began to press the electricity that flew from her paws and into the sweet white ones. She watched as Vic's paws glowed yellow as electricity was transferred. Slowly, the dim yellow glow spread through Victoria's lifeless body.

Most Jellicles refused to move towards Jemima, to stop her. Maybe it was the hope that she could save Vic. Or maybe she would end up burning the body so they wouldn't have to look at the tragedy that Macavity had caused.

Jemima pressed harder into Vic's paw. She began to glow brighter and brighter as Jemima tried harder and harder to bring her best friend back from the Heaviside. Soon, it was impossible to even look at the pair, yet somehow Victoria's body wasn't burning up. The light was so blinding, that cat's eyes were watering when they had their eyes closed.

Soon, all that could be seen in the Junkyard was that blinding light. Around every crevice and in every crack accompanied by the cries that could only come Jemima as she pushed and pushed her power to breaking point. Her head pounded. Her paws felt like they were on fire. She swayed as she weakened. She could literally feel the electricity burning through her body.

All at once the light stopped. Jemima was still crouched there, though she was unable to even lift her head. She had extended herself too far. Victoria was burning to the touch, but still not moving. Jemima had her head on Vic's stomach. She gave one last feeble attempt to resuscitate Vic, causing a weak, pitiful glow over Vic's heart.

Every cat put their head down in silence. Suddenly, a gasp was heard. Jemima lifted her head. It was Victoria. She was breathing. Jemima nearly jumped higher than the highest pile of junk. Misto made his way from behind the older cats and ran towards his sister. He grasped her paw, feeling the warm pulse of his sister.

"You did it Jem," he whispered, "You actually saved her. Ho – how? I have never…"

He trailed off as he stared at Viccy. Her head was twitching and she was making murmuring noises. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open and she sat bolt upright, her piercing blue eyes raking across the junkyard - where Jellicles stood dumbfounded - until finally coming to rest on the tiny calico in front of her.

"What… how… wha – what?" She stuttered. Jemima just laughed.

"I'll explain to you, when I understand myself."

"So… the around the 30th of never?" Vic teased and got a light push from the smaller queen.

Jemima pulled Vic up and guided her to Jenny's hospital den. Jenny ran towards her weakened daughter, guiding her to a bed. Jem held Vic's paw as Jenny went to work on her stomach, stitching her up. Soon, Vic was asleep again. And Jemima was staring at the now thin red line that ran up most of Victoria's chest and stomach. There would most definitely be permanent scaring from that. One silver scar that would run up her stomach like the seam of a unitard. One imperfection she would either forever try to hide.

She hoped Victoria wasn't mad, though she had every right to be. Jemima nearly – no, _did_ – kill her. It didn't matter that she brought Vic back. The fact remained that she had killed her best friend. Oh, how guilty she felt. She tried not to mind as she watched Vic sleep, but the thought still plagued her and she felt absolutely terrible.

She was suddenly wrenched from her train of thought when she heard panicked noises coming from outside. Jemima immediately slid from her spot with Victoria, and out the door. She nearly cried. A feeling mixed inside her which was a combination of anger, desperation, hopelessness and pure sadness. The kind of a feeling that could only be associated with one cat:

Macavity.

There he was seemingly, all by himself in a to-the-death battle with Munkustrap. It appeared he had the element of surprise, because Munkustrap was clearly unprepared and unready for this hard-core confrontation with the Napoleon of Crime. In the tiny amount of time they had been fighting, Munkus was already weak.

A new kind of rage erupted through Jemima. The kind that can only be caused by an explosion of different emotions to shatter through you mind. Jemima went barrelling into Macavity, her paws extended in front of her. She had made contact. She used her remaining strength to flood the scarlet tom's body with electricity. Not in calm gradual way that she did with Victoria, but in a brutal, strong deadly way, that fizzled his veins and fried him from the inside.

Jemima released as Macavity, now the equivalent of inside out fried chicken, stumbled forward a step, and collapsed on the Junkyard floor. No one else moved and inch towards him, in case he got back up. Jemima shuffled forward, slowly, picking her way towards the unmoving ginger fiend. She bent down and felt for a pulse. A pin on the other side of the Junkyard could've been heard _falling_ in the silence that awaited Jem's verdict.

Every Jellicle was there. Even Jenny had helped Viccy out to where they were gathered. Jemima stood from her spot, scared to utter the words, in case something was wrong. None the less, she did.

"Dead."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20: It's over

 **It is finally frickin' over. He's dead! I am not even going to go all '** _ **Or is he?**_ **' No. Macavity is dead. I promise. But so are a few others. No more spoilers. This should be kinda short. *Cracks knuckles*. Let's do this. Anyway, without further ado (I think)…**

Chapter 20: It's over

It was as if a barrier of silence had been lifted from the cats. Shouts and cries of happiness erupted from the area. Cats were crying and dancing. Macavity was dead. Jemima even swore she heard a rendition of 'Ding Dong the witch is dead' from the wizard of Oz.

Jem slipped away from the crowd. She really hated crowds. Jemima stumbled forward. She heard the distinct sound a tail made when it was being broken. From the fact that there was no cry of pain, Jem knew that the cat was dead. Jemima, unwillingly, looked down and stifled a sob.

It was Cassandra.

The sleek Siamese ley, dead on the floor, dried blood, having oozed from both her and her opponent seemingly hours ago. It wasn't until Alonzo came running, that she knew that she was screaming. Alonzo looked upon the mangled figure of his mate as he sank to the floor.

"I'm so sorry, Alonzo." Jem whispered. She looked up and saw, just across the way, Bustopher Jones' corpse ley as well. It seemed as though Bustopher had come to the Junkyard, been attacked, killed and Cass attacked that henchant and been killed herself. The henchant ley, dead, a little further away.

Jemima backed away from Alonzo, leaving him to mourn and backed onto the one cat she truly needed to see.

"Hello, beautiful."

Jemima reached up and kissed Mungojerrie.

"How'd you fair in the battle?" He asked,

"Fine," she said, calmly, "What about you?"

"Well, let's just say that I can't go back to the Hidden Paw, without my gut being hacked out."

"Gross."

Mungojerrie laughed as he kissed her again.

"We should head back."

"Not yet. Let's sit."

The couple sat behind on the TSE – 1, looked in each other's embrace. It was when they heard an annoyed cough, did they separate. Rumpleteazer slid down in between them, her face already covered in crumbs from the celebratory feast that was no doubt being arranged. By the look of things, there would be cookies.

"What do you want, Teaze?" Jerrie said annoyed,

"Where's Alonzo?" she asked

"Why does it matter?" Jem asked "Do you like him?"

"No." Teaze said defensively, "I was just wondering."

"Well, he's mourning." Jerrie said.

Teaze's eyes bludged. She knew exactly why Alonzo would be mourning.

Jem stretched and laid her head onto Jerrie's lap and was asleep within minutes.

 **SEVERAL DAYS LATER**

It had three days since Macavity's, now famous, attack. The party of their freedom from the ginger monster had lasted two of those past three days. A memorial service was created for Old Deuteronomy, Cassandra and Bustopher Jones.

Munkustrap was named tribe leader.

Victoria announced she was _pregnant_. Of course it was Plato's kits. It was rather lucky that she had been saved, otherwise, who knows how many additions to the tribe they would have lost.

Electra and Misto announced that, though Electra was coming of age at the next Jellicle Ball, they weren't going to mate yet. Etcetera didn't have a mate either so that left Jemima and Mungojerrie to perform the dance. She may even be the first kit _ever_ to be mated before she came of age. It didn't matter though.

So yeah, a lot happened in the span of three days.

Macavity's henchants seemingly disappeared as soon as they knew that Mac was dead. Some were caught. Most were not.

It was also as if Growl-freaking-tiger had died. At Maidenhead and Henley there was literally dancing on the strand from the cats there. Journalists had a field day coming up with theories and scientists were baffled.

Demeter sat up in a panic. She put her head in her hands. _Oh no._ She thought. _It was all a dream. I don't have a loving mate or a sweet daughter. It was a dream. I am still trapped in Mac's den. I'll never get out._

"Hey," said Munkus' voice. Demeter immediately relaxed. "Another nightmare?"

Deme nodded.

"You know I can't see you Dem. Its pitch black in here."

"Yeah. Another nightmare." Dem said. She felt Munkus' arms around her waist as he consoled her.

"It's okay, Dem. You're safe with me. Nothing is going to hurt you or Jemima. I promise."


	22. IT'S TRULY OVER!

Chapter 21: The Very, very end

 **It's finally over. I have finished my story. It's actually over. Credits are at the end. This chapter is sent** _ **years**_ **after the last one. Cats have had little kitties! It's all very cute. It's all very sweet. Well, see you at the end! Now without further ado (absolutely)…**

Chapter 21: The Very, very end

Jemima watched the little, orange and black, tom-kit that burst from her den, with the little kit's father, Mungojerrie, chasing after her. Jemima padded over to the TSE-1, and was attacked by another, rusty red and white kitten.

"MUMMY! MUMMY!" she cried, "Look at this! Look at this!"

She stepped off Jemima and revealed a stunning, dark blue collar with light purple jewels studded around the edge.

"Where'd you get that, Darquinnia?" Jem asked,

"Grandpa gave it to me!" Darquinnia squeaked. "He found in lying on the track, just before the midnight rail arrived."

Jemima looked up and saw her mate, Mungojerrie creeping up behind the kit, with his one claw pressed to his lips, signalling her to be quiet. Another moment passed, and Mungojerrie pounced on their daughter, scooping her up into his arms. The other kitten, Mogador, that he had been chasing after, lept onto his back causing him to over balance and topple over. Both kits lept off him before he hit the ground. There was a very loud thud and Jemima rushed to his side. Luckily, all cats land on their feet.

"You okay?" She asked, not in the slightest bit concerned. Mungojerrie rubbed his head.

"Was it your or my idea to have kittens?" he asked. Jemima laughed.

"Probably yours after you saw how happy your sisters were with theirs. Speaking of which, where are Viccy and Teazer?"

Jerrie sighed, "They are probably with their mates, _relishing_ the bright sunlight, and sneaking a bit of alone time. You know how Plato and Alonzo are."

Jemima smiled, "I guess so. I still can't believe Alonzo mated with Teazer. He's far more… responsible than she is. And braver."

Jerrie linked his paw with Jemima's. "Not _really_. He saw a spider the other day and was on the other side of the Junkyard in thirty seconds flat. Teazer was the one that squash it. And she hates spiders."

"Yeah, well, I hate frogs, but I still swim in ponds."

"I never understood that. Your coat gets so heavy. Wha-"

Jerrie was unfortunately cut off, by a tackle from his identical twin sister, Rumpleteazer. Alonzo, Plato and Victoria were not far behind and were trying – and failing – to contain their laughter.

"Seriously, Teaze? I've already been tag-team tackled by Darquinnia and Mogador!"

Rumpleteazer giggled. "So have I – but by Alexicotta and Kovana. I think they all planned together in advance."

Victoria giggled this time. "Imarina and Cazlurna are little angels though. So's Ashleigh, but she's always with her friends. Very social kit, she is."

Jemima smiled, "Yep. So's Danae as well, but as you said, she's always with Ashleigh." Jem looked to Teazer, "Isn't Hannah apart of that lot too."

Teazer nodded. "The struggles of parenthood." She muttered and there was a murmur of agreement from the others.

The three queens sat on the TSE – 1 and bathed in the not-to-warm not-to-cold, early May weather. The sun was bright, however, it had rained the night before which made the warmness slightly sticky, as if they were being steamed.

A lot had changed over the years. Bombalurina and Tugger, much to Etcetera's dismay, had somehow managed to have kittens. Etcetera and Admetus of all cats, mated and so did Electra and Mistofellees.

When Jemima came of age, she didn't do the traditional coming of age dance. She did a very special, very rare dance that not only signified coming of age but also, that she would take the responsibility and leadership of the Jellicle Protector/Second in Command to the tribe's leader. Up until that point, Alonzo had been holding the role, and most didn't even know if Jemima was going to take over. None the less, she took everyone by surprise. The dance, while to the same music as the normal coming of age dance, was _significantly_ harder. You think that leg lift Victoria did was hard? You ain't seen nothing yet.

The night that Macavity died, was a night of great celebration. There was a large bonfire (courtesy of Jemima's electric powers) and they roasted a large amount of freshly hunted rabbits. They all slept under the stars and there was dancing and singing too. It wasn't as grand as the Jellicle Ball, with its flashing lights and stellar music, or a serene as the Winter Ball, with its winter wonderland-esque appearance, but it had its own charm. A charm that came with the warmth you would associate with a cabin in the woods, a small fire and large mug of hot chocolate.

Since Jemima's kits were born, not a lot had happened aside from the fact that for the first time ever, Mungojerrie had a responsibility. And that slightly scared him. Even when Jemima told him she was even pregnant, he didn't know what to do. What _does_ one do when they've only had to remember to feed themselves and now they have to look after one and a half cats at the very least?

Either way, they were all very happy and a safe. And it may sound cliché to say it but:

All was well.

 **Well, that's it. That's really it. I'm getting a little emotional right now, so I'll keep it simple. Thank you to everyone who has read Spy and Agent. Or just Agent or just Spy. Any way you want it, thanks for being here. Now! Credits:**

 **My amazing followers:**

 **TheStripeOnMunksLeftButtCheek (great name), Dweezal, Mew Mew White Tiger, Minna99 and Evelyn Knight**

 **Those that commented on my posts:**

 **Evelyn Knight, Jemima (guest) & WaitingForMyMunkustrap (me too)**

 **My Super Amazing and supportive Friends that would hassle the new chapters out of me:**

 **Rumpleteazer & Victoria**

 **My Inspiration Song:**

 **What Have You Done – Within Temptation**

 **The Best Person in the World:**

 **You for reading this fanfic**

 **SEE YOU IN MY NEXT STORY…**


End file.
